


Incarceration

by Lunan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Deception, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, spy Eggsy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: “没关系，如果你真的觉得我骗了你，而你恨我……大可以现在就把我杀了。”艾格西说，因为他知道哈利不会杀了他，至少现在不会，“或者你可以让梅林来审问我了，看看一个月之后，我能交代出些什么。”哈利缓缓地扫过他一眼——这时候，他又恢复了往日里的某种面无表情的样子。他是冰冷的，眼神带着锐气。方才的温柔和受伤都消失得无影踪了。艾格西有些怕这个样子的他：他只在肯塔基的教堂里见过这样的哈利。“不，这回不是梅林。”艾格西猛地抬起头。哈利冷淡地说：“我会亲自审问你。”
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

艾格西坐在黑暗里。他有点忘了流逝的时间，抑或说时间在此刻对他无意义。他瞪着眼望出去，望见一片浓密厚实的黑暗，闭上眼，是另一片黑暗……但闭上眼之后的黑暗与睁开眼他的所见有所不同。如果他很用力地将眼皮死死地扣上眼睑，就会看见异样缤纷耀眼的色点，扩散、聚拢，最后总是不规则地在视野正中跃动。他是可以看见那些的，有时候那些斑驳的杂色甚至可以组成不知名的图案，弗洛伊德或许可以将其分析二三，但他只认为那是种奇异的生理现象。生理现象也是可以令人着迷的，他长久地闭着眼睛，长久地盯着黑色里五彩斑斓交错的色球，颇有些自娱自乐似地同自己打发时间。有时候他觉得自己像穿越了一座隧道，有时候他觉得自己在坠落，这取决于他眼中杂点分布的方向和散布的规律。有时候，他若把双眼闭得太紧，肌肉压迫血管，他会“看见”白色的叶脉似的纹路从视野边缘一路蔓延到下头去，形成诡谲的纹路。  
  
他没说，但他甚至有些享受这个同他自己的小小娱乐。如果时光难以排遣，人得要学会和自己捉迷藏，找找从前被忽视了的乐子。他也一样。他如今有些明白他们的意图：想把他关得忘记时间和昼夜，最后也关得忘记了自己是谁。这个点子非常聪明，但也显得乏味而寻常。艾格西想。惯用的手段之所以惯用，是因为它快速而有效；只可惜对于他来说，他了解他们的作风犹如了解自己肋骨的走向。他只需要保持自己的全神贯注，就能捱过这段日子，打碎他们的把戏……以他的经验来看，这种禁闭通常不会超过一个星期。考虑到他禁闭的执行者……也许这个日子还该缩短。  
  
艾格西已经学会很熟练地自己筑起思维宫殿。他在模仿福尔摩斯，但他自知模仿拙劣。他不如福尔摩斯那样聪明，这是真的，但他的思维宫殿也足够让他好走一会儿，捡起一朵两朵三朵记忆。他从未走到更深的地方去，因为一旦不慎，他就会被拖回现实的那片黑暗里——他思维的黑暗，总和现实里的恐惧有所相通。所以他只是在自己的宫殿里沉默地行走，不去碰现实和思维连接的那条边界……在某段时刻中，人总有一些不愿意主动触及的事情。  
  
如今也是一样。  
  
 _“加拉哈德？……加拉哈德！”_  
  
有个声音在严厉地叫唤着他。艾格西猛地被拉回去了。他反射性地就睁开眼睛，当即就被强光刺得双眼发痛。光点把他的眼皮照红，火烧火燎地往他眼球里钻。好疼。他忘了这个，无法控制自己沮丧地流下眼泪。他本该记得，但他在自己的思维里走了太久。痛觉第一个流回到他身体里，第二个是腕子上的麻痹感，密密麻麻地啃了一圈。接着似乎也没什么知觉剩下了，他的现实里实则只有痛、麻、酸、痹。他试着动了一动，浑身骨骼都开始吱呀预倾。他眼前的光被意外地怜悯似的变暗了，在他闭上的眼皮里映成一个柔和的光球——他花了好一段时间才意识到这不是他自身机能的适应，而是由自外界的调节。  
  
“你其实应该把光打到最大……”  
  
艾格西才说了一句话就开始咳嗽。他被自己的唾沫呛到，濒死似的咳了一会儿。他们不给他水，现在胳膊上还吊着葡萄糖。他还睁不开眼睛呢，可对面的人还是沉默而耐心地等在那里。他咳了得有一分钟，才勉强把自己定了下来。“光开到最大，”他说，“才能起到最好的刺激作用。还是怎么着，你一上来就想对我用那套老掉牙的软硬兼施的办法让我服软？”  
  
对面还是沉默，好像在有意等他抬头。艾格西有些难受地微微扭动着身子，因为他既不能抬起手擦一擦眼泪，也不能松一松自己腹部上捆着的绳结。那让他很不舒服。光又同他作对似地调暗了，他挣开上下眼皮的一条缝，终于在模糊中能够看清自己腹部的绳子。一条坚韧的尼龙绳，硬而利得快要把他割得一分为二。他在努力睁开眼的时候，竟然还能分了心去说：“哈利，我以为我已经失去将那个名号作为称呼的资格了。我以为 _你_ 也从不会这么叫我呢。”  
  
屋子里的气氛是发窒的，他对面的人好像在有意等他的双眼完全适应这样的亮光；双眼注视双眼，才能得到等价的对话。艾格西颇有些洋洋得意地自矜想道： _他们从前对囚犯从不这么干。_ 终归是他还有些价值，判他入罪不那么轻易。他终于能将头抬起来，眯缝着眼睛看过去的时候，哈利的脸在背光的情形下显得灰暗，又被铁栅栏分割成了不等的几个部分。他有些失望地发现他看得不很清楚。  
  
但那不是最重要的。他死死盯住哈利的一只深棕色的眼睛，只在里面找到情绪的碎片，被什么烧成了灰烬。比起身体上的刑罚，那种烧完后残留的余烬更让他觉得难过一些。哈利很轻地叹了一口气，不包含什么特别的情绪，却比什么惩罚都来得尖锐：艾格西猛地瑟缩了一回。  
  
“艾格西，”男人疲惫地说，“你想对你先前的口述做出任何改变吗？”  
  
艾格西全身都绷紧了。他无法忍受地将目光投向铁门……他无数次来过这里，但从未以这样的姿态到来。  
  
“不，”他说，“哈利，你该了解我。”  
  
哈利说：“经此一事，我只觉得我还不够了解你。”  
  
艾格西想开口控诉：你了解我什么呢？你甚至不愿意相信我。转念一想，他又知道自己要求的事情着实有些超出道德标准得离谱，因为换了他，他他妈的也不会去相信一个当场被擒获的叛徒。好吧，是他的错。他移开眼，这一刻很想就将所有事情都同哈利全盘托出，但他只是不能够。哈利的双眼追随着他的视线，日益堆积成失望的密云。  
  
“为什么要这么做？”哈利无心地在铁桌上焦虑地叩着指尖，“你知道你前些日子才 _问_ 过我这些。而我告诉你了。为什么要去动它？”  
  
艾格西想起来了。但那算是问吗？那不算是真的问。他只是把他的舌头伸到哈利嘴里，然后在亚瑟办公室里和他的顶头上司接吻。  
  
他当时走进办公室，好像只是来单纯地做个报告。事实上，一开始他真的也只是那么打算。但他快要说到结尾的时候，他又突然烦躁地想起了他这个任务缺失的重要一环。问哈利会是个非常、非常冒险的决定，但这个细节就只有他最清楚。梅林不会赞同他这么做的，毕竟这从头到尾算不上是个蜜罐任务，况且这会将他引向很多他无法控制的路径。梅林不喜欢失去控制，艾格西倒顶喜欢刺激。去吻哈利起初是个恶作剧似的决定，后来这个念头在他脑子里千转百回，突然就变成唯一的正确抉择。  
  
于是在哈利微笑地表彰了一番他的杰出表现，站起身准备为他倒酒的时候，艾格西快速地走上前去。哈利尚还来不及作出反应的时候，他就把哈利的脖子压下来吻了他。像吻垂下枝头的一串红果子。  
  
哈利一开始没有反应，而艾格西，他根本不敢抬头看。他说不清自己在无数条道路里为什么偏偏要选择这样做，可能是因为他的爱慕早他妈燃得像火。艾格西用手掌捧着他的侧颈，绵长地亲他柔软的嘴唇和舌头。他吻得快没气的时候稍稍退出来，想去看哈利·哈特那只完好眼睛里的反应，老男人就伸手把他腰肢勾过来，重新令二人身躯紧贴。艾格西没来得及尖叫，就带着那口没来得及吸完的气，被拖进另一个吻。  
  
哈利真他妈会亲人——艾格西被吻了半天，只剩这个念头。他晕晕乎乎地感觉到哈利在嘬他松软饱满的下唇，又他妈下流地把他舌头也刺进来了。他比哈利矮了半头，得踮着脚攀着肩膀才能同他平等地接吻。所以哈利死死按着他腰窝的时候，他自然地就这么做了。哈利的胸膛真有力，将他们呼吸也锁在一起。他拥有野兽般的自如和母兽对待小兽那样的温柔。这无比矛盾，又异常贴切。  
  
哈利将他放开的时候，艾格西几乎要退缩了。亚瑟还用他的手肘困着他的腰，他挣了两回，没能脱出。“哈利。”他低着头，不敢去看哈利的眼睛，羞躁和尴尬这时候才钻进他的思维缝隙，“抱歉，我……”  
  
他尝试开启一个话头，但字句在他舌尖湮灭。他在开始那个吻的时候没想太多，现在他反而是想得太多。瞻前顾后，唯唯诺诺。哈利的眼神自上而下地温和地看着他，艾格西把他的衬衫领口在手中攥得很紧。  
  
“这样。艾格西，告诉我——”  
  
 _“——你计划这个，计划了多久？”_  
  
哈利冷冷地问他。艾格西想起几天之前他同他说同样的话的时候，语气是温和而喜爱的。他从中感到一种无序的错乱；过去同现在交缠。他脑子里浮现出他真正被俘的前一个晚上，他开始不安。他用手指尖去碰碰腕子上的铁铐。  
  
铁铐当然没法回答。可哈利还看着他，他不得不说话：  
  
“如果我说是一时兴起，你会信吗？”  
  
艾格西说。哈利的眼神稍稍晃了晃，玻璃碎裂在他虹膜里。哈利不信他，他当然不会信。一时兴起的计划不可能那么周密。  
  
但事实上就是这样。这整件事同梅林甚至都没有关系，艾格西没有把细节透露给梅林一个字眼。他只是意外地和哈利睡了，晚上做了一次爱，然后彻夜未眠地在第二天凌晨三四点的时候爬起来溜回总部。可能哈利当时是被他的那个吻弄得五迷三道的了，加上先前他们建立起的信任，于是他就根本一点儿也不设防。哈利该是很敏锐的，他拥有黑豹的直觉和警醒，可那个晚上他睡得很沉。他安静地闭着眼睛躺在那儿，肩膀上有个被艾格西咬出来的红色牙印。  
  
艾格西出门的时候没想到他会被抓到然后彻底沦为叛徒。当然，他怎么能料到事情会发展成这副脱缰的模样呢；听上去像是部老派电影会演的那种情节，譬如光荣赴死之前还要愚蠢地同他爱慕了那么久的导师来场痛快淋漓的性爱。他自认挺聪明的，一旦信息泄露也定然找不到他的头上，他可以拿着他和哈利做过爱的那块床单，扔到那些法医的脸上：瞧瞧，他那天晚上可忙得够呛！事实证明：愚蠢。实在愚蠢。  
  
艾格西没想到自己就能这么在警报声中被困在了总部。他没能逃出去，梅林也没能来得及知会他这些。事实上，梅林大概也不知道这套警报系统的存在，但他该料到。每位骑士都有一些后手，他们的王也不例外。  
  
“我以为你不是那样的人——加拉哈德。”亚瑟说，“我不能说我如今是不失望的。”  
  
“那就失望吧，亚瑟。”艾格西装作满不在乎地说，他以后可以解释，但现在他 _不能_ ，“如果我记得没错，你们可还有一个月的时间……我就在这里。我逃不走的，你知道这个。”  
  
哈利露出受伤的神情。他的眼神是痛心。艾格西缩了缩：他当然知道是为什么。他把哈利跟个蜜罐任务目标似地对待，哈利本就聪明得要命，他当然意识到了这一点。艾格西胃里升起一股万分糟糕的感觉，让他想就这么呕吐。这也并不是因为单调打进他血管里头的葡萄糖。  
  
“我把你教得太好。是吗？”  
  
艾格西稳稳地说：“你没教过我怎么在我的导师身上身体力行。这一点上，我无师自通。”  
  
这句话很伤人。他看见哈利的眼眶被愤怒占据了，他的瞳孔一下子变得漆黑——那是他的黑色的愤怒，无限地 _扩散扩散扩散_ 。艾格西执拗地盯着他的嘴唇，再也不去看他的眼睛。既然他扮演的是一个敌方间谍，那他只能将其做到最完美，即便那代表着他要将刀子插进他的爱人胸口；如果他不能狠下心，干这件事的就不会是他了。那些人不会给哈利和Kingsman留下活路的。等等，他们是爱人吗？爱人间不该只有吻和性吧，艾格西想，他也变得不太确定。  
  
他猜想哈利捏紧的双手在渴望地汲取。汲取什么，汲取他身上的某件东西。或许那双手想把他折碎了，或是在他手掌底下扭曲。那种疯狂的想法都从他手背上青色的血管里透出来了。如果他带着一身伤地从Kingsman离开，那些人说不定会更信任他。艾格西将目光移开了，他对痛楚或许有种天生的麻木，但对哈利·哈特给予他的痛楚——他认为那是种折辱。即便他不得不让哈利这么做。  
  
“没关系，如果你真的觉得我骗了你，而你恨我……大可以现在就把我杀了。”艾格西说，因为他知道哈利不会杀了他，至少现在不会，“或者你可以让梅林来审问我了，看看一个月之后，我能交代出些什么。”  
  
哈利缓缓地扫过他一眼——这时候，他又恢复了往日里的某种面无表情的样子。他是冰冷的，眼神带着锐气。方才的温柔和受伤都消失得无影踪了。艾格西有些怕这个样子的他：他只在肯塔基的教堂里见过这样的哈利。  
  
“不，这回不是梅林。”  
  
艾格西猛地抬起头。哈利冷淡地说：  
  
“我会 _亲自_ 审问你。”


	2. Chapter 2

艾格西在审讯室里一直昏昏沉沉。睡去时刻无几，大多数时间他都亦或搭上眼皮浅眠，亦或保持着一种朦胧的清醒。椅背的高度刚好够到他肩胛骨，他没法将脖子压在椅子背上，好好地睡上一觉。他手腕和脚踝以及身躯上绑着麻绳和铁镣，那几片皮肤都开始在来回往复的摩擦中变得麻木。他肌肉僵硬，骨骼挤仄。  
  
流过他的是干巴巴的时间。  
  
待得久了，他嘴里就变得又苦又涩。返上些来自胃里的恶臭似的酸。他轻轻地用牙齿叼着下唇内侧的肉，小口吸着气，以此来缓解一些肌肉中沉积的数量惊人的乳酸带来的麻痹感。他没有剧烈地运动过，可肌肉还是酸疼得厉害。是有人在他没有注意到的时间过来给他打了肌肉针吗？不会的。他会注意到那些的。清醒的时候他偶会抬起头，张着迷迷糊糊的眼睛数天花板上的锈迹。一块，两块。连得多了成了一片，他也数不太清。  
  
但事实上，大多数时候他都无法保持着十足的清醒。清醒过来的时刻，惴惴不安就能令他如坐针毡：哈利究竟什么时候会来？他好冷，回忆起那天他在被窝里抱着哈利时的温暖来了。他现如今想起那些，还以为那是一年之前的事情。艾格西有点苦涩地想，可能哈利是更宁愿那一个晚上从未发生过的人。  
  
回忆在黑夜里被淹没了……一点温暖化成黑。他在方方正正的囚室里打战。从牙齿到脚趾，他的身体抖得像是在空气中被人来回拉扯。他闭着眼睛，嘴里都吐不出热气。想到温暖的情形，反而让现实显得更冰冷，可他还总会无意识地想到温热的哈利的身体，以及他将他抵在床铺上时缠绵的他们的双手。哈利的呼吸，酥痒地飘进他嘴里。  
  
于是当他双手被解开吊起来的时候，他仍旧算不上神志清醒。即便是吊针从他手臂里拔出来，他也只微微地扭了一下。他将那当作是回忆里该有的刺痛了，例如哈利在他手臂上轻柔的啃咬，也能造成那种程度的疼。但他睁开眼的时候，却发现完全不是那样。  
  
他手腕上的绳结好像被解开了；这当然并不是由于谁好心意图将他放走。一个绳结被松解的意义，不过是换成一个更加牢固的死结。有个人蹲在他背后，手指拂过他的手腕，动作利落得近乎格式化。艾格西将嘴里的气吐得绵长又缓慢——他在佯装自己仍旧沉睡着——等着那双手为他全然松绑。如果他自己能让他人误以为神经脆弱，身体虚弱，那真是再好不过。他身体下沉，蓄势待发。  
  
那双男人的手终于为他解开了最后一道结。他的手暂时移开的时候，艾格西猛地将双手从椅背下方的缝隙中抽出。他脚上铁链很沉，给他的行动带来不小的阻力，但他也设法借着金属的重量往铁门扑去，随即又稳住下盘重心。他手指刚触到铁门的时候，就发现它上锁了。他慢慢转过身。房间里静得可怕。  
  
哈利已经站了起来。那把椅子在他身前显得那样孱弱。他的眼神那样黑，那样晦暗，那原本的杏仁似的瞳仁，也全然瞧不见了。一个阴郁、冷酷的人格，在这一刻占据了他的身体。他现下属于遥远而陌生的肯塔基。艾格西作出防御姿态，一双眼睛直盯着他。  
  
“加拉哈德，”哈利说，“我更希望的是我们能够按照程序走……没必要让这件事闹得太不光彩。”  
  
“是对我用刑脏了你的手？”艾格西说，“还是教出我这样的叛徒就足够构成你嘴里的那种‘不光彩’了……我猜两者皆有。”  
  
哈利看着他。真奇怪，他只高了他半个头，目光追随着他面孔的动作却如同俯视。  
  
“我不想让一切走得太极端，加拉哈德。如果你能说出些什么有用的信息，我说不定能保你不死——”  
  
“ _——去他妈的不死！_ ”  
  
艾格西猛地提高声音打断了男人的话，他看见后者脸上升起愠怒。  
  
“你以为你是上帝还是怎么着？你保我不死，什么不死？虚情假意，亚瑟，我不需要这些。我知道你们是怎么对待叛徒的。”  
  
他说出这些的时候牙齿发抖，他本来不想发抖，但寒冷麻痹了他的自主神经。哈利脸色郁郁地望着他。“我熟知你们的所有技巧，”他继续说，“也知道那些人最后的下场。嗯，还是你把砍去四肢的下场，也能叫做是活着？”  
  
他的眼神下移到哈利手上提着的麻绳。他苦涩地说：“你不如先用那个把我勒死。死相是难看了点，但那个不错。”  
  
他还是哈利的学徒的时候看过一些档案。是他同洛克茜偷偷溜进档案室里去查的。现在回想起当时，好像已经很远很远了。他看到那些被钉在耻辱柱上叛徒们四肢扭曲、五官流血的惨状。他们最后都被割去了舌头，削去了四肢。他仅仅是看了两眼，就开始不受控制地干呕，洛克茜也是一样，他看到她陡然变得死白的脸，就仿佛看见了一面镜子似的看见自己。正是在那一刻，他才真正意识到他走的道路没有后路一说，他只能一路走到头。  
  
被绑在铁轨上的那次倒不是想起了档案室里的归档文件。他枕着轰隆作响的金属轨道，想着哈利，就忘记了如何害怕；唯一令他恐惧的，就是若他将哈利的存在托出，后者将会遭受到如何攻击的想象。他绝受不了那个，即便他的性命被押注，成为筹码，他也宁可以命换命。哈利是值得他那么做的，毕竟是他亲手为他加冕了第二次生命。他若是想要，艾格西当然可以随时让他拿去。  
  
可即使是现在，哈利也是不想让他死去的。艾格西从他的眼神里看到了不情愿。他不知自己该是觉得欣慰，还是痛苦：在他手下轻松死去，真的不比在他手下承受更多的折磨要好吗？他当然是想活下去的，他的任务尚未完成，他做不到将一切轻易抛下，窝囊地在一个无间道任务里就这么死了。可如果要他一定选择一项，他会选择在哈利轻巧的一个动作里光荣赴死。那还算得上是爽快。  
  
艾格西已经看到哈利腰间别着的钥匙了。他瞅准时机，在僵持的间隙猛地扑了过去，让脚上的铁链绊住哈利的双脚。可他毕竟将近一个星期唯一的营养来源就只有点滴，他摇摇晃晃将他脚踝缠住之后，哈利没多费劲就脱了身，反而一勾就让他摔倒在地。  
  
艾格西重重地跌在地上，哈利随即压了过来。他们厮打在一处，艾格西冲他腰腹又踢又踹，但哈利业已迅速将手臂横甩，又猛又狠地掴了一记他的下巴。那一下十足沉重而狠辣，艾格西被抽得头歪到一边，眼前立刻黑了下去，气管也好像断在他喉咙里了。他开始剧烈咳嗽起来的时候，哈利已经完全趴伏在他的身上，紧紧地压着他的四肢，皮鞋跟紧踩着脚镣中间的铁链，令他抬不起脚。  
  
艾格西从短暂的晕眩中醒过来的一刻，哈利已经将他的双手缚好。他甚至站了起来，一只脚仍旧牢牢地踩着他的脚镣，手上拽着那根将他双手绑起的粗麻绳。另一只脚，他踏在艾格西的胸口，以一种刚刚好的力道将他制在地面上。艾格西试图动一动，他就更深地踏进他的胸膛。艾格西觉得他的胸骨快被踩断了……也许会永久留下一个丑陋的皮鞋脚跟形状的下凹。  
  
“我知道了，”艾格西喘不过气来地说，“你审问我的方式，不过是将我变成一条狗，然后作为标本，这回不是挂在你的家里。是 _钉_ 在会议室的墙上。”  
  
哈利没有回答。他以一种绝对压制的姿态俯视着他。他头发甚至都没有变得凌乱不堪，只一缕，从整齐的，被发胶固定的前发中散落下来，让艾格西想起雄狮由棕褐延至深黑的鬃毛。  
  
  
  
哈利把他吊起来的时候，艾格西在微微地 _发着抖_ 。  
  
说他不害怕是骗人。他害怕，害怕得不得了；但与其说那种害怕来源于未知的刑罚和疼痛，倒不如说来自哈利永远无法让人预知的举动和情绪。他该有多么愤怒？艾格西控制不住自己去想此刻哈利的心理活动。他没见过哈利主持一场审问时的样子，尤其，他不清楚哈利对待一个叛徒会是如何；讽刺的是，这几乎是哈利最重视的他身上的品质之一。说真的，要是他能说出些什么，他会跪下来求哈利信他的。可哈利不信他……他怎么信他？一切都荒诞极了。还没完成任务，他就会在哈利的怒火中给烧完了。  
  
哈利将他双手分开绑缚到两边，打结打得优美而快速，穿过铁环，另一端系在另一面墙的墙角。艾格西死死地盯着地面。哈利站在囚室中央，白衬衫包着他的肌肉线条。甚至没有穿上西装。他站得笔直。  
  
“加拉哈德。想说些什么吗？”  
  
你没有这么啰嗦过。艾格西直觉得自己胸闷气短。他把腮肉咬紧，什么话也不说。哈利对敌人的耐心始终有限，他从不如此审慎，称得上是唯诺。如果可以的话，艾格西希望他能够快点动手，将愤怒与狠厉劲儿同化，他尚还可以为自己构筑起一个虚假的情景：审判他的是其他任何什么敌人而不是哈利·哈特。  
  
艾格西选择沉默。他不知道应该用什么样的情绪面对哈利了，他没什么资格觉得愤怒，他只觉得荒谬。现在寄希望于梅林身上还有所机会，但在盛怒的哈利面前，即便是梅林也没有过多的话语权。他可以肯定梅林在想尽办法帮他出去——可这件事本就难于登天。  
  
第一鞭落在他身上的时候疼痛几乎让他扭曲起来。  
  
他没有料到这个。拧成牢牢一股的长鞭从肩颈一路向着腰腹撕开身躯，尖端咬进他的皮肉。刚刚落在他身上，鞭子是凉的，他感受到的更多是这些；接着才是从落点朝周围迅速炸开的疼，他的脉搏从皮肤下方犹如岩浆涌现至皮表，迅速膨胀成微微隆起的红色；最后是烫，热，他慌乱地攒着身子失去理智地想逃，哈利随即在一个沸腾的他身上补上另一鞭。同一个位置，同一个力度，挑开他薄薄一层衣物连同红肿皮肤，画了道漂亮的红色印记。艾格西疼得快要缩起来，喉咙里发出意味不明的“咯”、“咯”。  
  
他思维停摆了一会儿。他头晕眼花地垂着脑袋，在哈利提起他衣领的时候也没有彻底清醒过来。哈利在说话，艾格西朦胧地抬头，盯着他一张一合的嘴型。在说什么？ _你想要——_ 他费力地辨认着 _——说些什么吗？_ 还是那个老套的问题。艾格西发了狠地一头撞过去，正好撞进哈利胸口，将他搡得退后两步。借着力艾格西低下头看清他手里的鞭子，那上面还有他的血呢，被他握得更紧了。  
  
接下来的鞭挞无非是痛苦的堆栈。那种痛苦并不拖泥带水，穿透感是麻利的。这几乎可以称之为是一种爽快的刑罚。因为他们通常会运用一种带着倒刺的鞭子，甩进去，抽出来，刺上能勾着碎屑似的皮肉。哈利没对他用那种，是他心软，还是以职权为名替他自动地减轻了些刑罚的苦头？可他宁愿去承受那些……也不愿哈利亲自在他身上制造伤痕。  
  
他到最后什么也看得不清晰了，甚至不知道鞭打是何时停下的。他忘记自己有没有尖叫，还只是咳血一样地从喉咙深处发出破碎的声音。有人走过来的时候，他也反射性地缩着身子回避了，直到一只手钳住他的下巴，慢慢将他抬起来。他一片混乱地想，为什么要看他的脸？直到他听见面前传来一声颤抖的轻叹，而后有人恼怒地说了句“操”。  
  
他记起来他好像无意识地叫了他“哈利”。  
  
他自己也在筛子似地抖，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，就有液体酸痛地从泪腺里流下来。他花了一会儿时间，认出那是他自己的眼泪。他面孔冰凉。  
  
他不知道自己哭了，哈利大概会以为他在懦夫似地流泪，即便他看上去也并非全然毫无触动。他把下巴绷着，瞪着前方模糊的人影。那具身体散发着灼人的热度，他流畅的腰线，柔软的大马士革枪套勒出他前胸隆起的形状。他瞪着眼睛看了很久，眼眶又湿又热，无声的泪水从他冰凉的脸颊一直受辱地流到下巴。  
  
哈利的手掌粗糙，温度很高。艾格西的整个头，几乎都将重量温顺地压在他的虎口上。哈利像是被烫到了似的立刻缩了回去，而艾格西随着他手抽走的动作垂下了头，牵扯到了喉咙之后，他又开始咳嗽。  
  
但在他咳了一会儿之后，也没等到下一次鞭挞的到来；他试探地抬起头，才发现哈利不知道什么时候已经走了。是落荒而逃，还是愤恨地离去，他也全不知晓。


	3. Chapter 3

哈利隔了一天又来过一次。可能是两次，也可能是 _几_ 次，艾格西记不太清。疼痛磨花了他的记忆。中途有一次他昏死又清醒过来，闻到铁锈的味道，也没有立刻反应过来自己正在承受非人的鞭打。奇异的是，铁锈味里还夹杂着鼠根草的香料气味，艾格西后来猜想，是二者的结合让他有些忘记了折磨的本质。但很快，他就习惯在这味道到来的时候退缩了。这是某种人体自主产生的一种学习机制，他的条件反射，显然是形成起来很快的那一类。他已经学会在闻到鼠根草的时候就开始恐惧了；这是哈利教会他的另一种事物。  
  
他还是会哭——这哭泣的反射来得甚至比退缩的本能还要激烈。往往是鞭子还没有落到他身上，他的眼眶就开始死死地疼起来了，好像他的身体已经能够预知即将到来的疼痛。他从没有期待着眼泪能够软化谁，他甚至本来就没有打算流过眼泪——但凡站在他面前行刑的人不是哈利，他也不会变得这样脆弱。  
  
哈利好像再也没有露出那样显著的心软的迹象。这没错，他本就是他们之中最为秉公执法、公私分明的那一位；艾格西后来有些愤恨地想，所以他也可以对他的学徒毫无怜惜地痛下狠手，可以在必要的时候抛开他们曾好不容易建立起的信任……他也许不知道的是，若是有一天哈利发现他无罪，他会来颤抖地拥抱他。他会不会对他忏悔他所做过的一切？想到这些，艾格西心头总会掠过一丝被阴霾笼罩的快意，这连带着他此时所承受的酷刑，也显得温和了一些。  
  
他身上的伤很糟糕……“糟糕”是一个很概意的形容词，而不足以道出程度。艾格西搜肠刮肚想找出一个合适的程度用词，但他已经无法在被鞭挞得血淋淋的脑海里，找到合适的那一个了。他的衬衫被毁得七零八落，没有被鞭子抽碎的地方，也印得出衣物底下红肿皮肤的影子。他胸前大部分都被染成了一种属于他自己的血红色，如同一幅热成像图解，红色越深，他的皮肤就越烫越热。他的皮开肉绽，几乎严重到一种常人无法忍受的地步；仅仅是看到，也会顿觉肠内翻滚。  
  
他可能发起了高烧，因为他双手被拉开地绑在那里，肢体末端已经变得冰凉，而身躯和脑袋都痛苦地滚烫起来。他头痛欲裂，魔鬼还变本加厉，笃笃敲着他的气口。他会咳嗽，有时扯到被踏得狠了的胸骨，咳得会更加厉害一些。  
  
那些都不算是什么。  
  
有一次……有一次噩梦，艾格西笃定自己会在这辈子都记住。  
  
一开始只是鞭打——习惯之后，即便那疼得让人难以承受，他也逐渐能够适应这种强度的疼了；毕竟，被鞭打的疼痛远远不如事后伤口在他的衬衫上凝固，而他牵扯整个身躯细细密密的伤时，他所承受的那些灭顶的感受。但鞭打时间比寻常要短。艾格西还没来得及陷入惊讶，他就被人掐住了后颈按进水里。  
  
他没来得及吸气。他没想到这个，他没想到酷刑的轮换会这么快地来到。他口鼻进入水里的时候他就拼命地挣扎起来，但按在他脖子上的那只手太有力了，他身体又日渐虚弱；他的双肺很快燎起犹如火烧。他惊慌失措地在水里扑腾，可是他的挣扎好像是鱼鳍：只会脆弱地拍地。他快窒息了……视野发黑……灯光暗下去。  
  
直到一只手精准在他即将休克的边缘将他提出来。他濒死地大口吃进空气，伤口裂开了。胸腔里发出很难听的嘶哑声音，出水时的哗啦也难以掩盖；因为他身体里的风箱被人拉得过头。  
  
“安文，”很低沉的男声在他耳边说，咬字清晰而用力，“你究竟在为谁卖命？”  
  
艾格西眼泪又涌了出来，因为他想呕吐，还因为他被辱没之后生出无尽难以言述的冤屈。他想冲对方扯着嗓子吼：为Kingsman，为你！——可他他妈的吐字像蛇嘶又如同蚊蝇嗡鸣。他的泪水同从他发间额角淌下来的水混到浑浊的一处，于是他这下知道了，哈利对他和对自己都是一样残忍的。他咳了很久，换来颈后猛然的一下拉扯。他呛了一下，艰难地说：  
  
“操你妈的。”  
  
他被再次按下去。  
  
这回没有任何怜悯之意了，他次次都几近在水中溺毙，又次次在生死边界被人拽起；来回往复，对他的惩罚永没有停歇。这比鞭刑还要更难以承受；他见过无数在水刑中折磨得快要崩溃的间谍和囚犯，最后还不全是一五一十地把那些东西全都倒了出来——但他不是他们，他的意志力向来超越常人。他能够坚持这么久，不过就是靠着心里那点儿侥幸：哈利不舍得把他给杀了，梅林也不会任由哈利将他给杀了。他背后的墙上装着个摄像头。他知道梅林都看到了，而他不会坐以待毙，至少不会由着这个他妈该死的卧底任务死在他们不得不欺骗的亚瑟身上。  
  
 _可这他妈的什么时候是个头啊？_ 在一次时间格外漫长的入水之后，艾格西被提起来，整个人都变得一塌糊涂，早忘了什么他妈的任务……也忘了自己本应该说些什么，以混乱的错误信息来换得一丝安宁。这是梅林曾在折磨训练中教会他的内容，他现在面对着哈利，那种高高在上、残忍无比的冲击力让他把所有都给忘了。身后高挂的摄像头红点焦虑地亮了又灭。  
  
他呛了水——事实上，他每一次都会呛进好些水——他把脊背拼命地佝偻起来，咳得好似风烛残尽。他嘴里吐出胡话，辨不清音节，但有热气凑过来了，好像在听他想说的东西……轻柔的……无比温暖的……呼吸。  
  
艾格西不会因为水刑就崩溃，可他因为这个一瞬间塌了下来。那是种很彻底的倾塌，他的抽泣是垂死的，绝望的；每一下都从喉咙深处传来空气被收缩气管隔断的嘲哳。他渴望去往热源上凑一凑，将他冰凉的呼吸也暖得热一些。“哈——哈利……”他说，那能算得上是 _说_ 吗，他不过是在 _嗫嚅_ ，“求……求你，停下来，求你——”  
  
他翻来覆去说了好几遍。一遍还是几遍？可能到后面，只有嘴唇在试图将字句逐个吐出。声带淤积在他的喉咙里，已经失去作用。他后脖子上的那只手好像松了松，又很快捏得更紧。带着股吃人的力度。  
  
“你只要……”那声音咬牙切齿地在他耳边说，气泡似的，“你只要说出来，任何什么，能让我去查，我都能保住你。别固执了，那是谁值得你这么卖命？”  
  
他还是觉得他是个背叛者。他在施舍给他一条贱命吗？艾格西想，是什么样的行刑者，才会去 _哀求_ 自己的犯人啊？他把那话说得好嫉妒。他是在嫉妒吗？艾格西不明白他为什么要嫉妒他 _自己_ 。他刚想开口服软地说些什么，又想起他面对的不是别人，而是哈利。他骗谁都可以，但他面对哈利他永远也没办法这么做。于是他又闭上了嘴；他宁可什么也不说。哈利叹了一口气。他不该叹气的，为了冲他心理施压，他不该这么做。  
  
他再一次被按进水中。  
  
  
  
后来就是很单调的，两种刑罚会轮流着来。没人来给他好好治一下浑身的疤，因为高烧会剥夺去一个人的意志力。但于他而言，那不过是让他变得更加昏沉一些。他脑子里的信息都被他锁在身体里了。  
  
他如今看到哈利的身影，就会本能地觉得恐惧。那是疼痛的象征，几乎在他每一个浅浅睡去的夜晚，哈利都会化作是他脑中扎根的黑魇。他不知缘由地难过，因为哈利曾是他安全感的由来。他如今最难过的竟然不是被他折磨，而是当一切尘埃落定之后，他们的关系再也回不到最初。  
  
他不知道哈利知晓一切之后会作何反应，但可以笃定的是，哈利的愧疚感会将他吃空。他父亲的死让他痛苦了近二十年，那亲自折磨他的儿子，到头来却又发现自己早折磨错了人呢？他会变成什么样子？  
  
艾格西不想再思考下去了。他只是在寒冷里轻轻打了个哆嗦，将头在沉默里深深地埋了下去。  
  
  
  
他有回清醒的时候，铁门正好被打开了。他反射性地一缩，听到来人叹了口气；他抬起头，看见是梅林。梅林疲惫地看着他，眼窝深陷，眼袋下垂，手里提着个医疗箱。他看上去没怎么睡过好觉。  
  
“哈利让我来治治你身上的伤。”  
  
梅林皱着眉头，蹲下去试探性地去解他纽扣；艾格西痛得一缩，梅林就不敢再下手。“上帝，他怎么下手这么狠。”他低声说，用上了剪刀将他身上的衬衫给剪成布条。艾格西喘着气。  
  
“你被允许和我说这么多话吗？”他问。梅林点头。  
  
“我将摄像头关了。没人听得到我和你说些什么。”  
  
艾格西不说话了，他小口吸着气。梅林将他的衬衫总算和伤口完全分离的时候，他已经出了一身的冷汗。  
  
“他为什么不亲自来？”艾格西说，“我他妈就那么招人恨？”  
  
他试图用上了轻松的语调，但梅林很沉重地扫过来一眼，他就闭上了嘴。“你知道这是为什么，小子，”他疲倦地说，“行刑者不该亲自做这些。他的形象一定会是——”  
  
“——充满威胁性的。”艾格西说，“我懂。”  
  
“他不是不心疼你。最近没人敢去惹他，因为他情绪焦躁得不得了，动不动就会发火。”梅林说，“我要拿他没办法了，还得装着和他一起生气。我在给你布置任务的时候，可没想到会把自己也搭进去。”  
  
艾格西闷笑一声。梅林在给他伤口边缘抹上酒精；他的伤口大多数已经结了痂，不会那么疼，但仍有一些伤发了炎，造成他如今高烧不退的情形。  
  
“他说如果我对他说些什么，他就能保住我这条命。”  
  
“事实上，他曾经问过我怎么才能让你免于一死。”梅林说，“我告诉他，‘除非我们的加拉哈德能提供一些很有价值的信息’。他对我信任有加，但对你实属宠爱过头。就算你没交代什么有用的东西，按我对他的观察来看，他也会想尽办法将你送出去。”  
  
艾格西哼了一声：“他说不定对把每个他带上床的床伴都这么好呢。”  
  
梅林一下子停住了。他震惊地看着艾格西。艾格西不安地踢踢他——放在平时他可不敢这么做。“别停，”他抱怨说，“伤口疼。继续消毒吧。”  
  
“你他妈和他 _做_ 了？”  
  
艾格西撇过头。“只是觉得这个信息应该告诉你。”他说，“利用这个救我出去？”  
  
“你在想些什么——操。”  
  
梅林不敢置信地盯着他，目光好像要把他烧出一个洞。艾格西有些后悔对他说这个了。“操，”他又骂了一遍，“怪不得哈利这么反常。你什么时候跟他……？”  
  
艾格西含糊道：“我被抓住的前一天晚上？”  
  
梅林重重地合上医疗箱。声音很响，把艾格西吓了一跳。  
  
“你真他妈不要命了！”他劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，“怪不得他生气到那种份上。他现在还能忍住没把我办公室里的东西全砸了就是个奇迹。”  
  
艾格西苦笑：“我没吃到苦头吗，梅林？你看看他对我做的——”他低头看了一眼，就顿时觉得一阵眩晕。他别过头去，梅林很愠怒地望着他。  
  
“把他作为蜜罐任务的对象，”他说，“只有你能做得出来，加拉哈德。他要不是在这样的情形下被你欺骗，他也不会决定来亲自对你审讯。”  
  
“我还奇怪呢，”艾格西说，“他怎么说服你的？你怎么 _让_ 他说服的？”  
  
梅林说：“你是没看到他那时候的样子。上帝，没人敢忤逆那个样子的哈利·哈特。他接到通知就赶了过来，脸色阴沉得可怕。我和他共事几十年，没见过他恼成这样。他差点要直接闯进去不管流程地直接问你到底是怎么回事，我好不容易把他劝住。艾格西，连 _我_ 当时都不知道该怎么办。想想吧，他该有多难过。”  
  
“以后我会跟他解释的。”  
  
“以后？不如想想你怎么先出去把那边的人给端了。你已经卧底了快半年，不能因为我们这里的问题就生生断了后路。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你知道什么？”梅林训斥道，他已经站了起来，“孩子，你真的不知道哈利有多么喜欢你。你在那么干的时候该跟我商量商量，你要是不那么做，怎么会走到现在的地步？”  
  
艾格西不说话了。梅林看他一眼，说：“你先忍着吧，那些都过去了。不会有比哈利先前对你用的刑更难熬的审讯了。我没法劝他，但比起你，我总归能说得上些话。”  
  
“我倒更愿意是你来这么干呢，”艾格西嘟囔说，“你知道的，哈利那样对我……”  
  
“我知道。”梅林说，“但你得相信这一点，艾格西。没人想来处理这样的破事，尤其是在我们每一个人都信任你，喜爱你的情况下。”  
  
他叹了一口气。  
  
“而哈利是我们之中最爱你的那个。你知道吗，艾格西？我不怕你承受不住鞭打。我怕你承受不了的是， _做这件事的是他。_ ”  
  
是啊，艾格西想。多么简简单单的一件事： _爱能杀死他。_


	4. Chapter 4

艾格西做梦梦见有人抱住了他。他即将回抱过去的时候，他醒了。他睁开眼睛盯着天花板，寒冷如潮水般从四周向中心下涌。他震惊地等了一会儿，然后发现那是个梦。那种甜蜜的值得细细咀嚼的味道还弥留在他的嘴唇边——那是一个微笑——接着就消弭了。他出神地看了一会儿；发现自己躺在床上，穿着衣服。  
  
 _床。_ 哪来的床？他猛地一下坐起来，腹部立刻痉挛地抽痛起来。他苍白地扶住墙壁，面颊扭曲。疼痛过了很久才堪堪散去，直到他嗓子疼了起来，他才意识到他呼吸得太用力了。也可能是水烧坏了他的嗓子。总而言之，他喉咙里有个肿块，上不来下不去；它是他与空气间的一个阻碍。他伸出手，抻着脖子，慢慢地去摸他喉管的位置，摸到他的苹果核，一块硬硬的骨头。他闭着眼，也能默写出骨头旁的那点黑痣。  
  
是哪里会让他这么疼？他的手移下去一点，按到的地方开始逐级加剧了他的疼痛。他那么细致地思考的时候，囚室里亮了一线灯。他立刻警觉地垂下了手，紧接着看清来人的时候，警惕变成了恐惧。前者在此时是不必要的……警惕的作用是让人们免于恐惧。当危险避无可避，警觉也无存在的必须。  
  
男人关了囚室的门，来打开第二道铁门。艾格西慢慢地后退，但床已经被搁置在墙角的位置了，他不过是抱着自己的腿，将自己蜷起来缩在角落。如果他身后还有位置，他宁可把自己陷进墙里。铁门被窸窸窣窣地开了，又关上，落了锁。  
  
那么多日子过去了，艾格西第一次有机会好好地看一看哈利。他是如此高大，高大得令人胆怯。他随意地穿着白衬衫和棕褐色的西裤——对他而言，没有穿上西装这件事情就叫做“随意”，但艾格西，的确，从没见过有人能将简简单单的两件衣服穿得如此得体而优雅。一双长腿迈开了步子，两步就来到他面前；然后哈利蹲了下来，艾格西看见他栗色的头发和深褐色的一对眼睛。他轻轻打了个战：哈利就像散发着余香的褐色茶渣。  
  
事实上，他走过来，的确自带一阵香风。鼠尾草，肉豆蔻，这又掀起艾格西心中的一点恐惧来了。他想闭上眼，欺骗自己他不会有事，但他们不再是最初的样子了。他在哈利看不见的地方，颤抖成狂风中的落叶。哈利向他伸出一只手——他的手掌好大——按上他的额头。艾格西尽力将头向后仰去，那只手就险些同他错了位置。  
  
“别动。”哈利说。艾格西浑身僵硬地任他摸了。反正他不得不变得顺从。哈利这么用手掌测了一会儿他额头的温度，点了点头，撤了回去。  
  
“没再发烧了。”他告诉他，“梅林给你打了镇静剂，顺便给了你一些退烧药。炎症应该退了。”  
  
艾格西看着他：“我以为你会更希望我继续生着病。人在生病的时候会变得脆弱。”  
  
这是哈利教过他的。哈利紧紧地皱起眉毛。  
  
“我不是来和你吵架的。”  
  
“你也不是来和我好好谈话的，”艾格西说，“你的姿态告诉我你想用缓兵之计。亚瑟，你应该知道这对我不会有用。我不吃软不吃硬。”  
  
哈利的双目注视着他，眉目之间流露出一丝挫败。艾格西没有错过那缕神色。  
  
“你知道我是个信守承诺的人。”  
  
“所以怎么样？”  
  
“只要你说出些什么，我会保你无虞。”  
  
“什么叫‘无虞’？”艾格西看似天真地问，“把我关在某个安全屋里，对外谎称我已经死了，让你们所有人找不到我，你们的敌人也找不到我？然后呢？你将在那里将我教化？”  
  
哈利没有半分犹豫地说：“我会送你出国，开始新的生活。”  
  
艾格西说：“说得很好。那么我的妈妈和我的妹妹呢？”  
  
“她们不得不认为你已经死了。”  
  
“那你不如杀了她们，”艾格西冷酷地说，“失去我她们甚至连生活下去都成问题。你知道我妈妈是有前科的，是吧？你也知道外头那些工作岗位的审核有多么严苛。她们只能拿着低保金，过着猪狗不如的日子；还是说你们那边还有‘叛徒家人照料险’这么一说？”  
  
“我会资助她们。”  
  
“哦。”艾格西说，“所以你还是他妈的为了弥补你对我父亲造成的过错。”  
  
他感到挫败极了。他不太明白事情怎么会变成这样，起码他不想要让话题兜兜转转，又回到这个他们从来没有解决好的问题上。哈利看着他的眼神一下子暗下去，艾格西盯着他的瞳孔一会儿，差点以为哈利要把他给吃了。事实也差不太多。他们是两头厮打的野兽。  
  
“我对你很失望，艾格西。”哈利告诉他，“我从前认为你是个忠诚的人。”  
  
艾格西说：“是的，在以那样的手段来反复试探我两三次以后。最开始对我说的那些？漂亮的套话我也会说。我是忠诚的，只不过……”  
  
哈利看上去被惹怒了。艾格西知道他把自己没说完的话解读成了什么。他真正想说的是“只不过你不知道我是如何忠诚”，但哈利一定将那看作是“只不过这种忠诚从未寄托在你的身上”。这就是话术。他没有说谎，但说出的每一个字都在有意误导。艾格西别过了头，看向地面。他的腹部又不合时宜地疼起来了。哈利冷冷地看着他。  
  
“所以我也有这个荣幸成为你的任务对象？”  
  
来了。艾格西腹中翻滚。“你可以这么理解。”他说，“这是你的自由。”  
  
“你试了多久，试到我身上？”  
  
艾格西有点发愣。那是什么意思？他愣愣地看着哈利因为怒火而不断被压暗的双眼，猛地意识到他在说些什么。他想也没想就挥了一拳到他脸上——自然被哈利·哈特宽阔的手掌轻易捉住。他挣了两下，没有挣脱。  
  
“你是个混蛋，哈利·哈特。”他愤怒地说，“我他妈不是个男妓！”  
  
哈利仍然握着他的拳头。他冷酷地开口：“我倒不这么认为。做这行的和做那行的，工作性质没什么差别。”  
  
他说得没错：本质都是曲意逢迎。艾格西装模作样想了一会儿，不得不承认他说的是对的。这么一看，整件事就变得好笑起来了；所以他和哈利之间是什么，嫖客指责妓上床时三心二意想着去被别人包养的戏码吗？他想到这里，反而有点笑出声音来了。哈利恼怒地把他手放开，艾格西有些失去平衡地歪了身子，扯到整个胸膛上遍布的伤口。他一下子出了冷汗，用手掌压住床沿。哈利神色一紧。  
  
“对不起，”他下意识说，“我伤到你了？让我看看。”  
  
艾格西侧着头瞟他。“没有囚犯会被狱长照料的吧。”他说，“你是不是会在接下来的某个时刻再给我一刀？”哈利一言不发地掏出他怀里的药膏。他竟然真的带了东西来见他。艾格西沉默地把身体放松下来，而哈利伸出手，轻柔地解开他前胸的扣。艾格西控制着呼吸，让他前胸停止毫无意义的起起伏伏。  
  
哈利终于解开他扣子，目光落在他前胸密密麻麻的鞭伤的时候，他手都开始颤抖了。艾格西漫不经心地说：“这可是你干的。没必要装得这么愧疚。”  
  
哈利还是不说话。他不说话的样子，比起说话要恐怖许多。他倾身过来，用纱布将伤口周围的脓水和血污擦去；有两三条伤都裂开了，流了血。哈利轻柔地用纱布掖着他胸口的时候，艾格西只能抬起头看着天花板。轻柔的呼吸渗进他的新鲜开口里，艾格西呼吸急促地攥紧他身下的被单。  
  
哈利好像是不着痕迹地瞧了他一眼。  
  
“痛就说出来。”他用镊子夹着酒精棉球点上去的时候艾格西好好地瑟缩了一下，他就立刻停住了，好半天才继续更温柔地擦拭他伤口。艾格西说不出话，但比起承受方才这样非人的撩拨，他还是更愿意继续痛着。  
  
“不，”艾格西彬彬有礼地说，“但你能别呼吸了吗？”  
  
他说得够直白了。哈利停了动作，抬起眼睛来望着他。他的棕色的眼睛落进了光，透露出一股想要亲吻的欲望。他的呼吸旋止。艾格西也屏住了一声叹息，然后被那双眼睛中的侵占欲给攫住了。他着了魔似的弯下身子，抓住了哈利的手，那只手仍旧盘亘在他的胸口；他目光下移，着点于哈利的嘴唇，然后把自己凑了上去。  
  
他慢慢地吻着。哈利的嘴唇很软，吻起来的滋味很好。他试探性地用牙齿扯了扯他的下唇，哈利就随即跟上来回吻着他。他们谁都没有用上舌头，于是这个吻变得贞洁而朴素。他们天真地用嘴唇追逐着彼此。艾格西最后喘了口气，然后慢慢地将他放开。“抱歉。”他尴尬地说，缓缓坐直了。  
  
哈利神色未变。  
  
哈利继续为他上药。一直到结束，他们都没有再同对方说过任何一句话。言语在真情流露的亲吻过后，总是显得那么多余。哈利最后将他上身的衣服卸下来，用宽大的纱布替他包扎的时候，他们四肢几乎交缠在一起，形成一个近似是拥抱的错觉。哈利整个人都长得像根鞭子，而那根鞭子总是精准地落在他的身上。  
  
艾格西希望哈利从未察觉到他的颤抖。  
  
  
  
第二天哈利又来了。这次他手里拿着一本书。艾格西躺在床上，变成一尊只会仰头望着天花板上锈迹的雕塑。他眼睛没眨地瞟了一眼：封面上的文字他看不懂。在哈利来到他床沿，坐在他床板那头的时候，他开口说：“这是你发明出来的审讯办法？”  
  
哈利道：“你在说些什么？”  
  
艾格西瞥了一眼他手上拿着的书。封面倒有点熟悉，绿色的封皮，大概是本家喻户晓的童话故事。装腔作势的老男人为什么就不能拿本英文？“你知道的吧，”他说，“给人读书并不能让失学儿童突然就对学习这件事感兴趣，只能让他更加兴趣缺缺。”  
  
“随便你怎么想，但我倒不很乐意你将自己比作是失学儿童。”  
  
“其实差不多。”艾格西说，“你真的还想固执己见用你这种办法来套我的话吗？你不如换上梅林。我知道他的办法更多。”  
  
哈利问：“你更宁愿是梅林在审讯你吗？”  
  
“是的，亲爱的亚瑟。”艾格西讽刺说，“你就像是被温温吞吞的茶，茶灌下去能让人说出什么话？梅林的话——我想想——他有点像威士忌。一杯烈酒灌下去，越南老兵都得晕晕乎乎地全盘托出喽。你觉得呢？”  
  
哈利没说话，用手掌仔仔细细地压平书脊，然后翻开到第一页。  
  
“酒精能杀了你。但茶不会。”  
  
“梅林知道你这么说，得气得半死。”但梅林的确有不小心将犯人审讯得近乎残废的前科，那个男人从外表到内心都不温和，“就算是他妈的白水，喝多了也会中毒。没听说过吗？”  
  
“我不会把你杀了的，艾格西。”哈利平静地说，“你是否从来就不打算信我？”  
  
艾格西苦涩地说：“你也从没打算信任我。”他难过地想，他们之间的信任就是在这样一次一次的考验中磨光的。可这他妈很让人心碎的是，他们之间的吸引力不是假的，他爱哈利，哈利也爱着他，这也不是假的。但这种间谍事情，真真假假的掺杂太多了。艾格西终于想起波比事件结束前哈利在飞机上对他说过的话，他们不允许发展一段关系，那真的不是空穴来风的规定。是啊，那话的确在理，看看他们，就能猜到从前那些定下规则的人，他们面临过怎样痛苦到淋漓的结局。  
  
哈利轻声说：“我想信任你。”但是他们上了床之后艾格西就立刻翻脸不认人地背叛了他的这件事，的确让他没有办法再信任下去了。艾格西别过脸：他都知道。哈利的脊背松松地靠着他的屈起来的腿，艾格西犹豫了一下，轻轻地搭了上去。他的脊背散发着热度。他没有拒绝。  
  
哈利目光停留在他手中的第一页上，然后用他吟诵般的语调读了起来。  
  
  
  
哈利后来每天都为他读上几页书——为什么说是几页，因为哈利的语调太过催人入睡。他声音放柔，遂像海波，无限推着人往前走。通常来说读不到一章，他就已经困得要将眼皮合起。  
  
那个时候他会变得脆弱而昏沉。他有时候在睡过去的当头，已经意识不到他们是审讯和被审讯的关系了。他用脚将自己在床铺上挪过去，整个人蜷缩着身子贴上哈利的身体。年长者用温柔的语调继续读着书，而他将他的左手拉过去和自己的掌根相贴。他握着哈利的手腕，就摸到他深沉有力的搏动，撞着两层皮肤，在他手里冉冉烧着。他以这样的姿势入睡，然后在空无一人的房间又再度醒来。  
  
他总以为哈利会在温柔间隙加上几次鞭打……他们惯用的手段一贯是如此。他出神地想，即使他能想得到，但要是哈利真那么做了，他指不定就会说出些什么来。迄今为止，他还什么都没有交代过。他既不说自己的清白，又不否认自身的无辜。他知道这才是让哈利最为头疼的地方。  
  
可是哈利没有。他只是毫无保留地把他的温柔都给了他，致死量，一剂就下去，艾格西几近为此成瘾。他如今不拉着哈利的衣服贴着他的身子，好像就没办法睡去了。这是件顶奇怪、顶奇怪的事……  
  
他好像还是病着。不然不会睡得那么多。  
  
有一天晚上他终于鼓起勇气去抓了哈利的手。“别走，”他含含糊糊地说，“留下来吧。”哈利任他抓着指头，犹豫了一会儿。艾格西原以为他会拒绝的，但哈利慢慢地坐了回去，在他身边穿着衣服躺了下来。床很小很挤，艾格西喘了一声，往里挪了一些，让哈利的身躯能够填满这棺木里剩下一半的缝隙。  
  
“睡吧，”哈利说，依然显得有点犹豫，“我就在这里。”


	5. Chapter 5

“哈利。”艾格西说，“那究竟是什么书？”  
  
哈利侧着头看他，把书合起来，然后艾格西伸出手，他就把小小的书本搁在他掌心里头。艾格西接过去，倒也不翻开去看，只是用食指侧边去摩挲书本锋利的外脊。  
  
“这是拉丁文版的《秘密花园》。”他说，“我以为你打算永远不问我了。”  
  
艾格西点头。他手指被书脊边缘利了一下，他嘶地把手缩了回去。哈利垂下眼睛去瞧他手指。“没事。”艾格西说，他指的是他的手指，“本来没打算问你，但觉得你读得好听。”  
  
“拉丁文是一种很古老的语系。”  
  
“你也会。”  
  
“没错。从前修过。”  
  
艾格西哼了一声：“老头子才会去修拉丁文。”  
  
“你可以这么说。”  
  
艾格西换了话题：“为什么要给我读这个？”  
  
哈利想了想。他露出一种若有所思的神色。  
  
“觉得它很适合当下，”他答，“能够放松心情。”  
  
艾格西说：“你如果把我放了，也许我会变得更放松一点呢。”  
  
什么时候了，他还能用这种事情开玩笑。艾格西话一出口，也没想到自己能这么大胆。他懒懒地看了一眼哈利，动了动身体，又躺了下去。  
  
“算了，我知道我不该和你谈这些。”他仰天躺着说道，“你要不要继续读下去？”  
  
“你如果真心想学拉丁文，我可以教你。”  
  
艾格西一边回想自己方才是哪一句话露了馅，一边说：“我没什么学这方面的功底。你知道的，我高中时语言成绩非常一般。让我做数学的话，代数、长除法——”他吭哧吭哧想了一会儿，想不出来更多的关于数学的细节了，他颓败地叹了口气，“——那些倒还行。”  
  
哈利说：“没人生来就会那些。书看得多了自然就会有所收获。”  
  
“是啊，是的。怪不得你懂的语言这么多，你小时候就开始看《窈窕淑女》了？”  
  
哈利责怪地看了他一眼。“并非如此，”他彬彬有礼地说，“但我在大学中选修了拉丁文。”  
  
“不错。你上的是哪一所大学？让我猜猜是两所中的哪一所吧。反正不管是哪儿，都是我永远不可能接触到的地方。”艾格西耸了耸肩，尽管那让他看上去更像是在床铺上扭动，“知道吗？只有你们这种人才有资格学习那些。”  
  
哈利答：“不是这样的，艾格西。只要你想，生活里处处都能让你学习。你可以决定你自己想要成为一个什么样的人。”  
  
“也许。也许吧，哈利。”艾格西心平气和地说，“但没有你，我曾经决定成为的那种人是你绝对不想看到的样子。”  
  
哈利看着他。“你也许，”他低声说，“可以再成为一个更好的人。”  
  
艾格西没有回答。他翻了个身，让自己看上去像是睡着了。  
  
  
  
“哈利，”哈利再一回到囚室里来的时候艾格西正好醒了，他睡眼惺忪地翻身坐起来，“这么问可能有点不合时宜——但是——我能洗个澡吗？我浑身得长出毛毛虫来了。”  
  
他把手腕凑到鼻边，嗅闻了一阵；事实上，他也不是真的能够闻出什么昆虫在他身上产卵的痕迹（这个念头让他直打哆嗦），相反，他现在整个人好像都带着一股香。这些日子，哈利总是靠他太近。他身上那股子香味很诱，艾格西总爱拿脚脖子和手腕去蹭他。这导致“他想洗澡”的这个要求变得不再那么有说服力了。哈利站在他床边，仔细端详着他。  
  
“当然可以。”哈利答道，“但与此同时，我本人更希望你能够尽量摒除那个毛毛虫的不恰当比喻。”  
  
哈利转过身，艾格西在他身后偷偷笑了。哈利向来一针见血。他站起来，亦步亦趋地跟在哈利身后。他以为哈利会带着自己走出去，但事实上，他只是简简单单在墙壁上按了一下，一个浴室就从囚室里凭空出现了。艾格西盯着那个设备齐全的地方，直到哈利向他转过了身。  
  
“你是人生中第一回见到浴室？”他打趣地说，艾格西摇摇头。  
  
“老兄，为什么囚室里会有浴室？”他满怀不可思议之情地问，“什么样的人才会想到建一间 _带有淋浴间的囚室_ 啊？”  
  
他擦过哈利的身子走了进去，哈利在他身后说：“有时候犯人会把他们自己弄得一塌糊涂，尤其在他们犯了毒瘾的时候。你绝不想闻着一股恶臭来审讯他们，也不想将他们带到别处。这是有前情提要的，我不得不说。”  
  
艾格西稍微想象了一下那个画面，忍着没有呕吐。“好吧，哈利。”他说。他随手扯了一块毛巾下来，回过身的时候发现哈利已经将浴室门给关上了，但他仍旧站在门边，优雅地倚着门柱。艾格西迟疑地望着他。  
  
“我要洗澡了。”  
  
哈利点头。  
  
“是的，我察觉了这一点。”哈利说，“但很遗憾，内部要求，犯人是不能独处的。如果你能看到的话，这里没有安装摄像头，因为有时候，在没有关押犯人的日子里有员工更乐意在这里做些较为隐私的事情。”他神情略微变得有些诙谐，“梅林见了几次，就决定把摄像头移走了。”  
  
可怜的梅林啊。艾格西发出同情的咕噜声，努力忽视自己也是阶下囚的事实。但说真的，哈利突然对他温柔起来的原因，他也并不是一无所知。事实上，他是了解得太清楚了。既然哈利想对他来这一套，他也不会拒绝；这起码比承受那些酷刑要好上太多了。在他不会透露任务目的一个字的情况下，他很情愿同哈利演一会儿这样的温情戏码。合理利用。“所以你得全程看着我洗澡？”艾格西问，他又从架子上拿了沐浴露和香波。哈利望着他的一举一动。  
  
“我不知道你还有处女情结。”  
  
艾格西停下来了。他有点恼地将一块毛巾甩向哈利，后者敏捷地抓住了它。“放屁，老家伙。”他呛声，“你就习惯洗澡的时候旁边有人？”  
  
哈利不置可否。艾格西看了他一眼，心想算了，就拽着自己的裤子往下脱。哈利礼貌地移开目光。艾格西看着他那副样子，嗤了一声。  
  
“得了，”他告诉哈利，“你得帮我洗一下头——我手臂关节那儿疼得慌，恐怕没法举上去。”  
  
他承认他心思不纯，这句话说出口，的确有些利用哈利的念头。既然哈利执意要用善待他的法子撬开他嘴，他为什么不能顺水推舟地让他再多做些事情？哈利转过头来，微妙地凝视着他，接着站直了。他的目光在艾格西的手臂上逡巡了一会儿，艾格西也毫不在意地让他看着。他手臂上缠了好几圈厚厚的纱布，已经渗出了褐色的印记。他实际上已经好得差不多了，哈利也分明知道这点；他有点恃宠而骄的意味，这一件事哈利也绝对能够察觉得出。艾格西把毛巾搭在身上，懒懒地等着哈利点头答应。  
  
“好吧，”哈利松了口，“就这一次。”  
  
真够做作。他们之间还有什么 _下一次_ 吗？都是话术。艾格西哼了一声，开始把身上的内裤也脱了下来，哈利绕过他，在浴缸里放水。热气很快腾了起来，让艾格西莫名觉得困顿。他通常不会困得这么容易才对——他将其解读为伤口恢复耗费了他身体里的太多精力。他在水还没有放满的时候就坐了进去。哈利一只手臂还垂在浴缸内，用手指闲闲地试着水温。  
  
“小心烫。”哈利出声提醒他。艾格西双脚缩起来，将自己双膝抱住——态度是一回事，真的在哈利一双眼睛前头洗澡又是另外一回事。  
  
“很久之前我就想这么说了，”艾格西告诉他，垂着眼睛，不是羞怯，他是真的觉得困了，黑色从视野周围涌向中央，“你比管家还要尽责。哈利，有没有人对你说过这个？”  
  
“我并不习惯照顾别人。”  
  
艾格西垂着头眼前黑了那么三秒，在脖子一沉失重的感觉间隙他又迅速醒了过来。他想起来哈利对他说过的话——他从未陷入过爱——这件事情本身就足够诡谲了，但比起这更奇异的大概要数哈利现在竟然在照顾着他。阶下囚。他哼鸣出意味不明的鼻音，这时候哈利已经搬了把椅子，在浴缸边坐了下来。  
  
“坐过来。”哈利说，艾格西就顺从地背靠着浴缸坐了过去。浴缸还在放水，逐渐没过他的腰腹。水波暧昧地拍打着他的身体。他看不太见哈利，但他听到哈利在手上挤了点香波，泵被按下又抬起。然后两只泛起泡沫的手轻柔地插进他的头发，从额尖开始一路向后揉搓。他力度刚好，艾格西头随着他的动作一点一点前后摇动着。  
  
哈利的手好热。艾格西依旧蜷着身子，他咬着指甲想。心砰砰乱撞。哈利两只手就能将他的脑袋整个包住了，他身子又靠得很近，这足够让他随着时间的推移越来越感到心神不宁。他又羞又恼地想他不该提出这样的要求的，反倒把他自己搭进来了。他不安地扭动着手指和脚趾，毫无意义地拍打水面。哈利终于稍稍停下来了。  
  
“我把你弄疼了吗？”他说，手稍稍地离开了他的被泡沫打成白色的头发。艾格西哼了一声，直接拽着他的手腕把他双手重新压回来。“继续。”他说，“没有弄疼我。有点困了。”  
  
哈利没有笑。不知道为什么，艾格西总觉得他这时候应该笑一笑的。他很沉默，手也没有丝毫动作。艾格西发了一会儿呆，然后发现自己还拉扯着他手腕。他放开。“对不起。”他咕哝说，转过头的时候却发现哈利这时候离他很近，目不转睛地盯着他，好像在观察他的瞳孔。艾格西确乎被结结实实吓了一跳，但他可能是太困了，就变得太大胆了，也说不清算不算是意乱情迷：他目光移向他的嘴唇，然后亲吻上去。  
  
他没有吻得很用力。人在陷入睡意的时候，通常只剩下模模糊糊的意识，做什么都是在徒劳地抓云。他轻轻嘬着哈利的双唇，闭着眼，分开来，又啄一啄；哈利的手温柔地抵着他的后脑勺，把他拉得近了，他喉咙里就发出有点痛苦的咕噜声。后来主动权就不在他手里了，他仅仅是侧仰着头，乖巧地任着哈利调整角度地去亲他。哈利越吻他，他就越觉得冷。方才想要维持一会儿温情戏码的念头全然消散了，可他还是那么仰着，看着。哈利的吻最后落上他眼皮。  
  
“如果困了，就睡一会儿。”哈利最后同他说，“我会负责剩下的。”艾格西四肢都不再属于他自己，他还能对此提出什么异议呢？他闭上眼睛，就在哈利的手掌中睡过去了。  
  
  
  
后来应该是哈利把他抱到床上去的，艾格西脑袋一直该死地昏沉，但还是在彻底平躺的时候尽力使自己醒了过来。这一次哈利躺在他身边了，他的袖扣在黑暗中发着亮。哈利在他额上印了一吻。  
  
“我想让你脱罪，”哈利低声说，“可是你总是什么也不说。”  
  
艾格西闭着眼睛，他哼了两声。  
  
“先把你袖子上的那个微型小玩意儿给去了吧，”他说，“然后再对我来说这话。”  
  
哈利的视线没有流走。艾格西睁开了眼睛，他猛地一翻身坐起来，头晕得快吐了。他干呕了几声，扶住墙才好歹稳住他自己。他的怒火毫无缘由地就烧起来了。其实也不是毫无缘由。哈利来扶他的手被他打开了。  
  
“你们他妈对我用了什么药啊？”他愤怒地指责说，半是因为药物实在让他难受，“操。我之前还不确定，直到你刚刚来看我眼睛。你他妈是不是怕我死了就没人审问了？”  
  
他眼疾手快将哈利袖子拽住剥下那粒收听器，扔到地上，一脚就把它踩坏了。做完这一切他力气都散了，可是怒火还烧着。他不知道这是为什么，他的情绪来得一点儿也不稳定——大部分由于药物作用，他自己也知道。他如果还能再和哈利维持一下表面功夫，说不定还能捱上几天……但他有点疲于这样猫抓老鼠的游戏了。不如撕破脸皮来得爽快一些。  
  
他想起之前自己的想法。温情都是演出来的，他也想不出他有什么享受的必要。哈利盯着他，倒是什么话也没说。  
  
艾格西吸了一口气，突如其来地一拳就打上哈利的胸口。哈利猝不及防地退了两步。  
  
那一拳并未给哈利带来过多的冲击力。如果硬要将他的内在情绪化作外在的表现的话，唯一可能泄露他深沉感情的一线痕迹，不过是他紧紧绷起的嘴唇。他嘴唇本就很薄。一抿就将唇峰抿去了，剩下一条锋利的深色的嘴。  
  
“你演得挺好，哈利。”艾格西说，“你为了那点儿信息，就什么都能勉强自己干得出来，是吗？你不嫌恶心吗？还有——那是什么药？操。那感觉真令人作呕。”  
  
哈利的眼神不再那么温柔了。他从来都不能是一个“温柔”的人。那是他的一层皮，仅此而已。  
  
“你对你身处的地方尚不自知，艾格西。只要我想，我自有一万种方法能让你开口。那些档案里记载的酷刑有三十余种，没有一条曾在哪个叛徒上失败过。”艾格西脊背发冷，因为哈利·哈特早就给他定义成了个“叛徒”。他原本还抱着哈利会信任他的希冀……如今那点儿希冀也伴着泡沫碎走了。“我希望你能自己坦陈，所以才选择采用更温和的办法。艾格西，你要记住，没人想看你变得那样 _支离破碎_ 。”  
  
艾格西胸膛颤抖地上下起伏着。他怒火中烧。这听上去合情合理，的确，他绝望地意识到是他先对哈利那么做的。可他是为了个他妈的任务——看在上帝的份上——哈利是真心实意地将他一颗心攥在手里想让他生不如死。那能一样吗？艾格西忘记了他的训练，忘记了他已经有很久没有休息好了的事实，忘了他被下了药。他脚步虚浮地冲过去，双手去掐哈利的脖子。  
  
哈利速度更快。他仅仅是躲了一下，就让艾格西失去了平衡。但艾格西在摔下去的时候，拽着他的袖子同他一起倒在地上。他猛地一脚踹他腰腹，却被牢牢扭住脚踝。他随即甩过去的攻击里，五次有四次落了空。唯一一次他狠狠地用另一只脚扫中哈利的胫骨。他觉得自己也许使他骨折了，因为他听到骨头的尖叫，但哈利神色如常，三两下就制住他四肢，整个人紧紧压在他身上。  
  
艾格西快要喘不过气了。哈利沉重地压着他，整个人都好热，而他赤裸的上身仍旧冰凉。他快被烫伤了，最重要的是，那种柔术所施加的力道令他挣扎不得。“你怎么就不懂呢？”哈利恨恨地在他耳边说，“我 _不想_ 这么对你。”  
  
艾格西喘气的样子像在笑：“你最好这么对我。你喜欢这样以牙还牙，不是吗？”  
  
哈利伸出手，狠狠扇了他一个巴掌。  
  
艾格西晕头转向好一会儿才意识到发生了什么——哈利接着以五指插入他的发间，死死拽着他头发往地上撞——这一切甚至比单纯的折磨更令人不好过。若是距离遥远，他尚可以想象那是个恶人，他不过是在受刑……而哈利，哈利身上的一切都写着他是 _哈利_ 。香水的味道是他，他的鼻息是他，他的惊人的力度，他的狠厉的手段。哈利最残忍的地方不过在此：他当然知道艾格西爱他，他甚至知道自己爱着艾格西，然而他就是能利用这种情感，制造出世上最独一无二的酷刑。  
  
“是谁指使你来这里？”  
  
艾格西闭着眼睛不回答。他的后脑勺被狠狠砸向地面，他觉得他发间的空气变得冰凉。因为他流血了，他的血液蒸腾，带走热度。  
  
“为什么要来窃取资料？”  
  
艾格西额角发疯一样地疼。他不知道自己的眉骨有没有被撞断，他从牙齿间透出非常、非常细微的抽气声音。他再一次撞上水泥地。他含糊地说：“操你的，哈利·哈特。”他知道对方听到了，因为他再次下了狠手。他晕过去了几秒——他醒过来的时候在责问自己为什么只晕过去那短暂的几秒。  
  
他下意识睁开眼睛了，哈利从上至下地俯视着他。然后艾格西意识到了，那是个真正久经沙场的特工。他是从血里被培养出来的，一举一动都带着那样一股狠劲儿，可怜艾格西曾经太多地只看到了他温和的那一面，忽略了矗立在肯塔基的那座教堂。那里面才装着一把真正的刀。他从哈利的眼睛里映了出来。他破碎似的笑了几声：  
  
“别侮辱我了，哈利。你干脆杀了我吧……你明知道我什么也不会说。”  
  
哈利说：“你知道我什么都问得出来。艾格西，你也许尚未听说过的是，我是我们之中最好的那一位审讯官。”艾格西一愣，然后哈利的一条腿蛮横地介入他腿间，让他整个人都被迫地对他敞开了。在哈利腾出一只手去扯他裤子的时候，艾格西终于意识到他要做些什么。他可怜的脑袋，甚至想过哈利会掐着脖子用手将他缢死，却没想过这个。他喉咙里空气直直灌下去，在挤仄的喉管里发出很尖利的呼啸声。他手稍微可以活动了，就去慌乱地推拒；哈利轻易一只手就制住他一双手腕。  
  
“你他妈的——”艾格西变了调地喊，“你要强奸我？”  
  
哈利说：“如果你想说些什么，我大可随时叫停。”他甚至都不费心去解释他这么做的意图了，艾格西开始怀疑他仅仅是想在他身上发泄怒气。他们不是没做过，可这种做法同强奸有什么区别？哈利干脆将他长裤撕了下来，手掌抚上他的腿根。艾格西开始尖锐地呼吸，或者说仅仅在 _吸气_ 。  
  
“操你的。”他绝望地说，在哈利将他内裤褪到膝弯的时候，“你对每一个犯人都是这么做，才让他们轻易就范的吗？”  
  
哈利不带任何感情地告诉他：“不，不同的人要用不同的办法， _我亲爱的男孩_ 。这是你应该好好上的一课。”两根手指探到他身体里的时候，艾格西发出了一声似哭似笑的喉音。  
  
“我早学会了，亚瑟，”他恶意极了地说，“看看我对你使的那招。 _多么有效。_ ”他听见拉链被拉下来的声音。然后在他尚未来得及反应的时候，哈利就进入了他。  
  
 _好疼。_ 这是他的第一反应，他元音般的尖叫发得短促又凄厉。 _哈利没有戴套，_ 他接下来就意识到了这一点。哈利是真心想羞辱他，他想让他痛苦，连该有的前戏都是草草收场。哈利松开了他的双手，转而压按上他的胸膛，手掌下划过一道一道丑陋的疤。艾格西张着眼睛越过他看着囚室的顶盖，脑中空空如也。它如今变成血淋淋的白。  
  
哈利还在他身体里深入……深入。艾格西的身体太涩，接纳另一个人成了件难事。他每次缩着腿想往后逃开的时候，哈利又更紧地按住他骨盆在腰腹下方凸起的硬骨。他褐色的额发散落下来几缕，遮不了他野兽一般的锐利眼睛。他进到最里头的时候过了也许很久，也许只过一分钟。他喷出一口热气。  
  
艾格西两条腿都软绵绵地耷拉在地上使不上力了，是因为哈利压迫着他的某条神经，还是其他什么原因，他也不怎么在乎。他这时候看着天花板，疼痛就无孔不入地钻进来。哈利的呼吸也在几不可闻地抖，因为他们的肌肉在互相角力，这能够让谁好受。艾格西将头垂向一边，不再看他。  
  
“要做就快点。”他灰心地说。哈利将手伸上去，摊开手掌用掌根一路从他鼻梁抚到额头，掀开被汗淋湿的金棕色头发，露出沾了血的额头和眉骨。他于是按着那块饱满的额，撤出来一点，又继续捅进去。 _哈利为什么能变得这么烫……他哪里都是烫的……他烫得快要把他也烧起来……_ 艾格西的念头都变得断断续续，这里或那里冒起一簇，又随即被痛苦搅断了根茎。  
  
他没有快感。什么样的人被强奸也能获得快感呢？哈利却还嫌他自己进得不够深，折起他的腿就往里沉没。艾格西终于汗淋淋地流下眼泪，它们是不受控制才流下来的；哈利每次往里捅都会带来抵死的疼痛。他才不在乎哈利会不会觉得他流的是鳄鱼的眼泪，他一点也不在乎。他在乎的是他们怎么走到如今这个地步的；他在乎的是为什么最后变成了是爱情在强奸。这他妈的爱情强奸了他的大脑又强奸了他的身体。他们怎么来到这儿的？  
  
哈利浅浅抽送了几回，接着他的手移下去，死死掐进他的脖颈。艾格西完全在他手底下溃败了。他扭动着身体，呼吸断送在他喉咙。哈利是那么精于控制，总在他将要窒息的当头又松开手。他的操弄和有力的手总是交替在他身上进行，他不消去看，也能知道他脖子上留下了多么惨痛的红印。很快，哈利在他身上所犯下的一切都会变成淤血，或是青青紫紫的淤泥，深重叠嶂地积在他体内；他的脸庞因为痛苦和眼泪而扭曲得一塌糊涂。  
  
“哈利，”哈利狠狠撞他的时候他绝望地说，“你信不信？我 _从来_ 没有背叛过你。”  
  
这是他多日以来陈述的第一句辩白。哈利暂时停了，低头去看他眼睛。艾格西把眼睛闭住，挤出一声好像抽噎的惨笑。他信了吗？他信不信有什么所谓吗。他把他给强奸了，好像这样的伤害一句对不起就能够弥补似的。他们还不是恋人呢，就变成针锋相对的仇敌了。他是想和哈利做爱，但不是这样，永远不该是这样。可他能去怪哈利吗，他们对阶下囚向来都是这么做的。  
  
“那是为了什么？”哈利急切地问他，“说出来，艾格西。你是自愿的吗？如果是有人逼迫你，我就能解决这件事。告诉我。”  
  
哈利大概这辈子都没有露出过如此急躁的样子。艾格西干巴巴地笑了一声。哈利会大失所望的。  
  
“我是自愿的。”他说，“这件事从头到尾没有人逼我……可我没有背叛你，哈利。”  
  
他从张开一条缝的眼睛里看到哈利的脸。那上面除了愕然就只有怒气。他看上去像是很快会俯下身子来咬断他的喉管，然后去喝他身子里淌出来的滚烫的血似的……他那对眼睛真凶，沉重又冷冰冰。  
  
艾格西抓紧他的衣领的时候，他狠狠地插进他力所能及的最深处了。艾格西的尖叫被打碎在他血肉淋漓的唇舌之间。  
  
  
  
他被这么操了多久——艾格西不记得了。  
  
他记得的不过就是他整个人都被曲起来地被哈利钉在地上插。他的肌肉因为过度紧张而开始痉挛地发抖，像蝴蝶被拽住翅膀之后乱动的足。他的腰甚至都是悬空的，只有一根脊骨支在哈利伸过来的膝。他不消去看，也知道他们交合的地方挤出红的白的透明的体液。那真的很痛，他不记得他叫了多少次了，夹着带着恨意的哈利的名字，一齐轻飘飘散去。  
  
哈利也不执拗地问他究竟他是被谁指使的了。他好像放弃了，之后纯粹是为了泄愤而活。艾格西不知道自己嘲讽了他几次不专业，但他自己也没能好到哪里去，一点反审讯技巧全都忘了。他狠狠地啐了哈利一口，带血的唾沫沾上他的衬衣：他刚刚咬破了自己的舌尖。  
  
哈利根本不管他衬衣是不是得拿去干洗。他们身躯紧贴一起，那点儿污秽就变成共享了。他用牙齿去舔着被皮肤绷紧的锁骨，他们浓稠的身体紧抱在一起，而哈利还在深深地插他。他攥紧哈利的衣领。  
  
哈利从他背后插进去的时候他的屁股被抬了起来。他腰是软的，颤颤巍巍，没等人用力就自己把那根东西吞进去了。哈利这时候反倒慢了些，只托着他腰缓缓往后拉。艾格西艰难地调整着呼吸去勉力支着自己，却没有迎合。哈利手指从他发尾用力铲到头顶，又摩挲回去，往复来去像在抚摸着只小狗。他稍微勾住艾格西短短的棕色发茬，艾格西就不得不吭哧吭哧地坐回去了。  
  
哈利捏着他的屁股射进去了一次，液体从身体里流出来的感觉……很让人觉得糟糕。他一片空白地盯着地面，然后哈利又将他半搂半抱着带他进了浴室。他惶恐地恳求哈利别让他在这里，但哈利显然不会听他的。他趴在浴缸边上又被操了一回，就在哈利为他洗头的地方。温柔被撕碎了，剩下他们赤裸的爱欲。  
  
但足够让艾格西感到奇异的是，他反倒把爱给抓住了。说这种爱是病态的也好，亦或是扭曲，不能否认的是，它日复一日变得更灼烈。它铭刻在他们疯狂的行径中，非得将他们的本质打磨去一层，才得以使它最终淡去——因为愤怒将其凿深，嫉妒令它酸刻。  
  
他手指发白地扶着缸沿，从脖子到胸口都被热气给蒸红了。浴缸壁打滑，他的手没有支点，腰腹在瓷壁上对折，哈利就得以插得更深。  
  
最后哈利在浴缸里放了水，他竟然就穿着衣服那样坐了进去，而艾格西眼花缭乱地，被人捏着腰一点一点地吸着气，坐到那根东西上头。哈利穿着西装坐在热水里，让他躺在身上，然后掰着他的下巴同一个上气不接下气的他接吻。那吻很热，同他们先前的那一个很不一样。他那根舌头伸到他嘴里去，艾格西就再难反抗了。  
  
他没有拒绝，也没有回应。


	6. Chapter 6

那日之后哈利走了。再也没有回来过。艾格西发起高烧，整日蜷缩在床铺上，他偶或清醒过来的时候发现自己的手腕和脚踝上重又戴上了镣铐。他嘴唇被高热涂成一种又鲜又亮的红，颧骨也腾起一片死板的相似的艳色，唯有一对眼睛是灰扑扑的。他烧得很厉害，而被褥甚至盖不住他的四肢。他将自己身体蜷在一起，最后竟然将金属也焐热了。  
  
但这还不是最糟糕的。他身上的伤总有一天会好，烧总有一天能退；哈利给他留下的残酷的现实却没有办法再弥补了。艾格西决不能撒谎说自己对哈利没有半分怨言，那不是真的，任谁来经受这样令人难以忍受的折磨，他们都亦或会对现实产生一种颓废的厌世之心，亦或是就干脆抱着一腔悲怆和绝望自愿死去。  
  
可他昏昏沉沉地想了想，也不真的怪罪哈利。哈利在恪守规则，仅此而已，在现行的这个情况中，他是正确的。尽管艾格西自认不是一个大度的人——若非如此他也不会去黑王子找了迪恩寻仇——他平静地，仍旧没有生出什么特别怨恨哈利的理由。好吧，如果要他客观地硬来讲，他倒是能列举出一些；可主客方面有所不同的在于他倾注的情感。他喜欢他，崇敬他，爱慕他。这并不是给予他自己一个多么堂而皇之的理由，譬如他爱他就可以原谅他的一切，甚至为他的错误正名，这不是的。正是因为他爱他，他可以包容那些无法避免的错误。这是爱情存在的意义。  
  
他不知道梅林有没有看到发生的这一切……也许没有。等艾格西意识过来的时候，他发现墙角的那个摄像头已经再也不会亮起来了。哈利是什么时候将它关掉的，他不得而知。事实上，梅林大概不知道他对他用了这样私密的刑罚——这算得上是刑罚吗——如果他真的得知了这一切，那整件事就会变得糟糕透顶。艾格西浑身发冷。哈利同梅林情同手足，他还不想让这件事破坏了他们两个之间的友谊。  
  
艾格西大概在床上躺了好几天，才有人来到囚室里。他虚弱地睁开眼，看见来人是帕西瓦尔。帕西瓦尔暂时没有打开铁门……他只站在那里，心痛地注视着艾格西。  
  
“艾格西。”他说。一个名字之后就再也说不下去。艾格西挣扎着坐了起来，摆出防御的姿态。  
  
“是他让你来的？”他疲乏地问，“操……他让你来做什么？”  
  
帕西瓦尔注视着。“例行检查。”他说，“今日是我。”  
  
艾格西点点头。他觉得很累，仅仅是坐起来，他的骨头都咯吱作响。“你不该和我说这么多话，帕西瓦尔，”他说，“另外，你该叫我安文。”  
  
“这是对囚犯的待遇。”  
  
“我不是个囚犯吗？”  
  
“一大半骑士都不相信你背叛了我们，”帕西瓦尔说，“其中包括我。我了解你的为人。”  
  
艾格西说：“得了吧，帕西瓦尔，没人真正了解我。我可能真的背叛了你们呢？我可能真的将信息出卖给其他组织了呢？况且哈利认为我背叛了他——他的意见不够重要吗？”  
  
“因为他是那个审讯你的人，”帕西瓦尔避开了他的视线，“他必须将你套入一个叛徒的预设。这很……令人心碎，但这是必须的。他不是那么想的，艾格西。”  
  
艾格西指着他身上缠着的厚厚绷带：“帕西瓦尔，我恐怕他就是这么想的。”  
  
“不，艾格西，你没有看到他的表现。”帕西瓦尔说，“他一直在尽力帮你寻找能够开脱罪名的证据。他一个星期没有回家了，不是在你这里，就是在他自己的办公室。”  
  
“是啊，是啊。”艾格西说，“我知道。这也不能改变什么，例如他不真的确定我没有做过那些事情，例如他在信任我和不信任我之间摇摆不停。”  
  
“是的，是的……我无意为他撑腰，我只想告诉你他被折磨得够呛了——也把你折磨得人不像人鬼不像鬼——”帕西瓦尔颓废地叹了口气，“这操蛋的间谍产业。”  
  
艾格西笑了：“敬这操蛋的间谍产业。”  
  
“但你知道吗？艾格西。”帕西瓦尔又说，“原本的审讯官不是他。是凯。”  
  
“凯？”  
  
“凯是第一个公开质疑你的骑士，而他本该是来审问你的那个。换成了他，你此刻定然不剩下一块好肉。他会对你痛下狠手。”  
  
艾格西说：“有时候，我倒宁愿是他来那么做。”他打趣道。“会产生一种更像是敌人的错觉，这在审讯中实则是个好处。”  
  
帕西瓦尔说：“是啊。可是哈利不忍心。”  
  
艾格西扭过头去。哈利看上去是个冷静得不得了的人，实则极其感情用事……在这一点上，他倒觉得自己能将两件事分得更开一些。意气行径有害无益。哈利不忍心的结果，就是让他们彼此伤害更深。哈利是总以为自己能够掌控一切的那个……李死去前他是这样，肯塔基前一刻他仍以为艾格西能够通过测试，如今又走到同样的困路。哈利总学不会有时向现实告个饶的。艾格西想到这里，竟变得有些羞愧难当。  
  
“是啊，”艾格西说，由衷地，“他就是个那样的人。”  
  
  
  
之后形形色色的人都来过了。鲍斯、高文、杰兰特……凯甚至也来过一回，当然没给他多少好脸色看。艾格西不怎么理会。  
  
他的烧退得很慢。因为他没有扑热息痛，囚室里也很冷。  
  
梅林没有来过，当然亚瑟也不会再来。兰斯洛特是最后一个出现的，当她走过来的时候，艾格西仍旧闭着眼睛，他也知道是她来了。他为了给予她足够的尊重，从床上费力地坐了起来。  
  
“如果你觉得难受，躺着吧，艾格西。”  
  
艾格西已经坐了起来。他揉了揉太阳穴，靠着墙仍旧顽固地坐着。洛克茜郁郁地看着她——她什么时候多出黑眼圈来了？眼睑下方一圈青色。他没有提到那个，因为女孩总是不愿他提及那些的。  
  
“你也是来例行检查？”  
  
“不，”洛克茜说，“我是来给你治病的。”  
  
艾格西咕哝：“他们真够信任我的，不是吗？”  
  
洛克茜已经进了囚室，将铁门锁上了。她说：“你怎么不说是他们信任我不会被你轻易撂倒呢？”  
  
艾格西开玩笑说：“别那么自信，小姐。我们从前一直都是五五开。”  
  
“是啊……”她说，“五五开。百分之五十的几率，你可真就逃也逃不出去还要烂在这个囚室里了。”  
  
她好像生气得厉害。艾格西咬住舌头噤了声。洛克茜把她随身带来的医药箱一扔，就在里面胡乱翻找出了一些药膏和白色的药片。“吃。”她说，艾格西乖乖就范。药片挺苦的，还没有水，他吃了一片就皱起眉头来。他低下头去干呕的时候，洛克茜在他耳边悄悄地说：  
  
“艾格西，你不是真的背叛了我们——是吧？”  
  
艾格西苦笑说：“所以你还是来问我这个问题的。”他伸出舌头用两根手指拈了拈，妄图使它感到舒服些，可他嘴巴里干得厉害，连唾沫星子也不剩了。他缩回手。“无可奉告，洛克茜。”  
  
洛克茜有些失望地看着他。“我以为我们还算是无话不谈。”她说，“好吧。尽管这样，我认为我还是相信你。”  
  
这倒有些出人意料，他以为现今能做到这种无条件信任的只有梅林。“谢谢，”他说，“我的好姑娘。但愿这不要为你招致一些麻烦。”  
  
“我猜不会。”她低着头说，“大多数人都不愿意表明他们的立场，但摇摆不定的，对你或多或少印象都不错。我叔叔也是，我和他讨论过你的事好几回了，尽管没有什么更好的办法。除了凯，他一直和你不对付。”  
  
艾格西说：“他从前就与我针锋相对。我不意外。”  
  
“是的。亚瑟的反应也很大，没人敢真的和他说话。除了梅林，但争吵时常发生。”  
  
“争吵？”  
  
洛克茜漫不经心地坐在地上低着头玩着她的指甲盖。“是的。我不知道他们在吵些什么，但他们能吵些什么？亚瑟估计因为你寒透了心。”  
  
艾格西嘲弄地说：“因为他教出了一个叛徒？”  
  
“不止。他看上去倒不止是失望……他整日惴惴不安。我不知道这是为了什么。”  
  
所以他在 _愧疚_ 。艾格西移开眼睛。  
  
“也许他只是为没能把我引向更好的道路而难受呢。”他硬着心肠说，“你知道的，他从来没有太多私人情感。”  
  
洛克茜说：“我可不了解他的为人。不管怎样，我只知道他对你太特别了。说真的，你们该好好谈一谈……”她停了一会儿，脸上的表情看上去十足矛盾。“算了。要是你能同他好好谈，事情怎么会变得这么一团乱麻。真够该死的。”  
  
洛克茜又把头低下去了，露出后脖子一块小小的骨头。艾格西盯着她后脖颈的那块地方，点了点头：“你说得对，洛克茜。”她甚至还没有抬头说句话，艾格西就干脆利落地劈下一记手刀。她连错愕的表情也来不及露出，就身子一软倒下去了，他及时扶住。事成之后他已经下定决心向梅林要一段时间的假期了……修补一下他毁掉的种种关系。  
  
他轻易在洛克茜身上摸到钥匙，三两步就打开自己的手镣脚铐和囚室的门。他们没有对他使用什么高科技的监禁装备，是件好事，他认为梅林一定从中作梗。他已经对总部的地形和摄像头分布的情况太过轻车熟路了，就像他能背下自己手掌心里的纹路。他提着一颗心生怕在赶路的时候撞见个留守总部的骑士——窗外已经黑了天，他现在已经没有任何时间概念了——但幸运的是，大多数地方都空空荡荡，只有几个后勤部的人员在来回走动。  
  
他还记得自己被捕之前藏匿通讯器的地方。他拿了通讯器就往外走，谨慎地出了很远才打开那个小玩意儿。他的眼镜不见了，梅林得为此好好补偿他一番。他往通讯器里呼叫两声，那头终于传来咝咝的电流声。  
  
“梅林，是我，”他说，“我出来了。下一步有什么计划吗？”  
  
那头沉默了一会儿。  
  
“艾格西，你又擅自做主了。”  
  
梅林把他的名字咬得惊人地沉重，艾格西强忍住叹气的冲动。“得了吧，梅林，我知道你早就在盘算着怎么把我弄出来了，”他告诉他，“早晚都要做的。”  
  
“是啊，是啊，除了你现在盘算的这一切都不在我的计划之内。你做了什么？”  
  
“我把——”他尴尬地说，“——洛克茜打晕了。呃，仅此而已。”  
  
梅林在那头听上去又头疼又无奈：“善后工作有得做了。加拉哈德，你真是给我留下好一个烂摊子。”  
  
“别说了。那头怎么样？”  
  
“为你的失踪焦虑不已。他们怕你是真的被策反，但也许你露出你这身伤，他们就会全信了。”  
  
“不错。有没有计划？”  
  
“有，”梅林冷冷地说，“我会替你叫个车，然后我和你在那里交接。值得一提的是，你给我把防弹西服先给穿好。我不太想给身上有三四个弹孔的特工收尸。挺难看的。”  
  
艾格西说：“好的，我也爱你，梅林。”  
  
梅林把电话挂了。那头只剩下忙音。  
  
  
  
有了先前的铺垫之后他的工作做得很顺利。那帮人轻易相信了他的说辞，再加上他有意无意透露出来的一点关于Kingsman的信息，那帮杀人越货的子弟被他玩得几乎团团转。他最后花了三天收集完信息的时候，梅林就已经在着手准备他们被捕的事宜了。艾格西从那头出来，又是个黑天。坐上车之后，梅林就发来了通讯信号。  
  
“任务完成，”艾格西说，“你那边怎么样，梅林？”  
  
“一切顺利。苏格兰场还有五分钟到。这事儿说不定军情五处那帮人也会分一杯羹，他们那边消息得起来很快。”  
  
艾格西点点头：“托你的福，梅林。你之后可得想办法替我解决解决内部问题。”  
  
“什么内部问题？”梅林明知故问，艾格西恼怒地叹了口气。  
  
“哈利那边！”他喊道，“还有洛克茜。操，我回去之后不得被他俩剥层皮？”  
  
“那都是你自己的事，”梅林幸灾乐祸地说，“我可以肯定地告诉你，我两边都没法帮。你知道的，就哈利那个脾气，没把我一起记恨上就算件好事。他可把追查令下了两三天了。”  
  
“你起码先帮我正名。”  
  
“放心，一定。”梅林说，“不是什么大事，你的任务又不是没有留档。”  
  
艾格西讽刺地说：“希望如此，毕竟你在让我接下这个任务的时候，可是告诉我它非常‘简单易行’。”他下了车，来到自己的安全屋门口，拿着钥匙旋进门锁。“下次记得派其他人去，梅林，”他疲惫地说，进门的时候胡乱去摸开关，“我可不想再在这种烂摊子里掺一脚了——”  
  
他把灯打开了，然后在看清屋里景色的时候僵在了那里。  
  
哈利坐在餐桌边上。他抬着下巴，若有所思地望着他进门的方向。他的目光平静——过于平静了，至少作为一个把他和梅林对话听了个七七八八的特工来说；艾格西被他盯着，毛骨悚然地开始脊背发凉。他的手指也真的彻底凉了下来，甚至流了汗，不听话地在门把手上打滑。梅林还不断地在他耳边说些什么；他是看不到现在屋子里这副该死的场景吗？艾格西脑袋在空转，过了一会儿他意识到他没戴眼镜。他在考虑究竟是要从门缝里溜出去转身就逃还是乖乖待在原地的时候，梅林好像才发现事情变得不太对劲。  
  
“加拉哈德？加拉哈德！”梅林在他耳麦里说，“你那边怎么了？”  
  
艾格西一眨不眨地说：“梅林。是亚瑟。”他很快为自己的这句话而感到后悔了；哈利松开他交握的一双大手，拄着黑伞站了起来。他缓缓地踱到艾格西面前，然后伸出手，绕到他身后，把唯一的出口也咯吱一声合上。梅林在耳麦里深深吸了一口气。  
  
“哈利。”艾格西微弱地说，梅林又在他耳朵边上说了些什么，但他听不见了：哈利抬起手来，轻巧就把微型耳麦从他耳朵里取了出来。梅林的声音一瞬间就弱到他听不见的地步。哈利端详着那个小玩意，随即扔在地上。  
  
他把耳麦踩 _碎_ 了。艾格西不由自主地低下头去看那些散落一地的电子零件，旋即他发现哈利已经靠他靠得太近。他一点，一点，一点地抬起头：哈利也垂着眼睛看他，半是愤怒，半是痛苦。  
  
“男孩，”他说，“你有很多需要解释的。让我们一件一件来。”


	7. Chapter 7

将这件事的来龙去脉讲清楚是件容易事。在艾格西从头开始叙述的时候，哈利双手交握，坐在他对面一言不发。他的脸上起初既有愤怒也有迷惑，但最后它们都变成了一种血淋淋的悔恨交织。中途艾格西几次停下，想让他能好好喘口气，哈利都抬起手示意让他继续。  
  
……那个手势好像忏悔。忏悔的人总要平静面对曾经的过错。艾格西想到囚室中发生的一切，即便他试图让自己释怀，总也无法全然抹去被血液抹上的阴翳。  
  
他还是继续说下去了。他从接任务开始说到中间的所有细节，跳过他们共同度过的部分，最后来到这几天；他在毒窝里做卧底，这好比某种舍身就义。他捋完了，就惴惴不安地坐在那儿等着哈利说话。他倒不是怕哈利再伤害他了，于情于理他都不可能再那么干，尽管要将那段惨痛的记忆抹去，他们两个都少不了一番努力；他是预料不到哈利的反应。哈利此刻垂着眼睛，盯着他修剪齐整的指甲盖，柔软的面庞陷入一种泥泞般的神色——他看上去极其想要说些什么，可他一双嘴唇几次张张闭闭，什么话都没说出口。  
  
“……他们有没有逼着你注射？”  
  
艾格西一愣。他没想到哈利第一个问的会是这个。他犹豫着，点头又摇头。哈利看着他的神色一黯。  
  
“他们逼着我注射了，”他说，“高纯度海洛因，但我没傻到把那玩意儿打进血管里。我知道我染上就戒不掉了。梅林预料到了这个，他给我备置的西装有个小装置，我注射对了位置，就能把那东西给装进去。演个瘾君子会比较痛苦。”  
  
哈利点头。他嘴唇紧闭。艾格西怕他说话，又怕他这样不肯开口。说些什么……他想这样哀求，窗外不断有眼泪坠落。哈利握着伞的手指发白，还是灯光下他原本就那么白？可他稍稍地将重心移到双脚而并非尾骨，艾格西就知道他随时准备离开。  
  
“梅林有同你说过这之后你的计划吗？”他轻柔地问。艾格西盯着他的被黑袜子裹住的脚踝，说：  
  
“我在这里会休息几天。他处理总部那边我的事情还得要一会儿，你知道的，那些除罪手续繁复又无趣，等到正式文件下来，还会要个一段时间。待在这里是个不错的选择。”  
  
哈利轻轻点头：“你还发着烧，去医疗部或许是个更好的选择。”  
  
“或许，”艾格西说，但他一阵反胃，“但是我在能够正式复工前恐怕不会回到那里。抱歉，哈利，我知道你是为了我好，但我不想回到医疗部去。”它让他想起一系列尖锐的回忆，更何况他的伤不止前胸，有些东西，医疗部不必知道。后面那句话他并没有说，可他从哈利的眼神中明白他知道这个。他知道艾格西没说出的话，他知道他这么做是为了他。他棕色的眼睛底部卷起一阵晦暗的自我厌恶，灼烈之盛，几乎盖过他的瞳孔。  
  
“我会给你放足假期，”哈利说，他太过平静，“等到你的伤完全恢复，你再回到总部来。没关系的。”  
  
艾格西不知道他该说些什么，这当口，哈利已经站了起来，艾格西的视线正好对上他握着雨伞柄的颤抖的手指。那是一种具象化的煎熬。“我很抱歉，艾格西，”他说，艾格西抬起头，这才惊异地发现他嘴唇惨白，面容也摇摇欲坠，“对我曾在你身上造成的一切——”  
  
艾格西说：“别这么说，哈利，我已经原谅你了。对一个囚犯来说，人人都会那么做，不是吗？”他说出这话的时候，他不得不承认仍抱有一些微小的恶意——那尖刻的最后半句——人们都有一些微妙的复仇心理，他也不能避免；但话一出口，他就觉得后悔。他的本意是不想让哈利在他的指责中备受折磨。他猛地站起来想细细瞧他，哈利就已经转过身了，艾格西只来得及看见他一头柔软的棕色头发。  
  
“但有些事情仍能够避免。”哈利含糊其辞地说，“事到如今，我会想办法弥补……但既然伤害铸成，我明白某些创伤难以磨灭。我尊重你做出的一切决定，艾格西。”  
  
他这时候将衣架上他的漆黑的长大衣取了下来，挂在手上——竟是打算直接这么离开这里，屋外还闹闹地落着雨，艾格西已经能够料想到哈利出去之后会被吵成什么样子。就在他犹豫了那么几秒钟的时候，哈利已经转身欲走。他慌里慌张地向他的方向迈出一步，然后小声地说：  
  
“如果你愿意的话，你可以留下陪我一晚吗？”  
  
哈利转过头。艾格西移开目光了；他不敢看他。  
  
“我两三天没有换纱布，”他说，“一个人包扎起来会 _相当_ 困难。”  
  
  
  
哈利留下了。  
  
他进卫生间去洗手消毒的时候，艾格西缓缓脱了上半身的衣服，他看着浑身的纱布这才想起来他这么要求哈利相当是一次再处刑。可他又不好说，“哈利，你走吧，我知道你看着难受”，毕竟哈利大概会体贴地立刻就走，他却免不了利用之嫌。话都放出来了，他怎么选择的也只能怎么走下去。  
  
直到哈利走出来的时候，他还坐在床上直发愣。哈利弯下身子，从他床底下拖出一个医药箱。  
  
“坐好，”哈利轻柔地说，“换药的过程可能会有点疼。考虑到你几天都没有处理过，皮肤很可能已经和纱布长在了一起。”  
  
他说得没错。哈利把最外周的纱布掀起来，逐渐拆解到贴着他皮肤的那一层之后，他的前胸就滚烫地好像微微膨胀起来了，血液泵击着伤处，那着实唤来一股紧绷绷的疼。哈利仅仅是动手稍稍撕开一条，他冷汗就落了下来。他呼出的气在发抖。哈利坐在床沿，垂了眼睛看他一眼，然后用剪刀先将连接处剪开了。剪下来的纱布条是棕褐色的。艾格西晕乎乎地想，和哈利的眼睛很配。  
  
“疼就说。”  
  
“不疼。”艾格西撒谎道，哈利对这个过于明显的谎言并未多加评论。他手指尖擦了艾格西皮肤一下的时候，艾格西下意识地就往后躲。而哈利是那种人：喜怒不形于色。他好像被烫了一下似的，不知所措地把手缩了回去，可面容仍平静，他的脸颊微微凹陷下去。  
  
“要继续吗？”他问，艾格西点头，咬着牙将自己定在原地。哈利轻柔地剥开纱布，动作又轻又慢；但艾格西的伤口长势的确糟糕透顶，他拆开的纱布内侧，好几处都沾了一层薄薄的皮肉。他有一次停下去拆纱布和皮肉边缘的时候，低声又说，“抱歉”。艾格西不知道怎么回他，于是就没有说话，大概他心中也对这身伤口颇有怨言。从另外一方面说，他有心也想原谅，可话到嘴边，又懦弱地碎去了。  
  
哈利没有强求他开口说些什么的意思，艾格西不敢看他一双眼睛，因为它们必然盛满悔恨和自疚。他几乎能看得到哈利的自我挣扎：李的死去让他愧疚了十七年，那亲手折磨他的儿子呢？艾格西对此拿不准主意。他自己也矛盾又迷惑，因为他一方面由于哈利的愧疚而感到快意，却又更不想看到他失魂落魄成这样，一条城市里飘荡的野犬。  
  
于是他只好保持沉默。只有在哈利给他抹上药膏的时候，他才从齿间发出“哧哧”的抽气声。哈利上药上得很小心，他几乎是每半分钟，就要抬起头来看他一眼，再问他，“疼吗？”，艾格西含糊地发出几声咕噜算是回答。如此往复，哈利最后给他缠完一圈纱布，他整个额头都已经全是汗水了。  
  
哈利给他递过一块毛巾，他接过去的时候，他听见哈利又在低声对他说“抱歉”。他今天晚上说过多少次抱歉了？艾格西烦躁地胡乱用那块毛巾擦一擦前额，捋一捋汗湿的头发。“别说抱歉了，”他有点冷硬地说，“那种情况下，你也什么都做不了。我理解你，假以他人之手我说不定第二天就因为感染而死去了，没必要这样，真的。”他站起来，打了个趔趄，差点跌到地上，哈利眼疾手快扶住他小臂，又迅速放开。艾格西转过头看他一眼，他印象里好像哈利从未出现过那样心碎的神情。这对他来说必定不好受，但艾格西也受够他无止无尽的道歉了，对他来说那又何尝不是种折磨。他晃晃悠悠站直，两条腿刚刚一直盘在他身子底下，这会儿已经麻了。怪不得他要跌倒。他只想快快走开，于是拎了毛巾，就头也不回地走进浴室。  
  
他打理完自己，头颅上只剩湿淋淋的根根分明的深棕，才敢于向浴室外瞥去一眼，不是很意外地发觉哈利已经离开了此处。医药箱又回到了原地，房间里空空荡荡，好像从没人来过。  
  
  
  
艾格西第二天醒得很早，因为伤口在他睡梦里也会很疼。他背上前胸都有，他不得不侧着身子睡，但醒过来的时候，他发觉有几条上面还是有血迹。哈利给他缠得很紧，他手臂拗不过去，更没办法将那块医用胶布给撕下来。  
  
他决定就先将表面看得见的伤口搁置一边了。他把房间里的电视打开，然后去浴室，处理那个他身后因为激烈性事而扯开的伤。他前些日子在囚禁之后首次来到这里，就已经草草处理过，无非是塞进一个浸过了药水的纱布卷，让它至少别发炎。所幸的是他之前谨慎地每天都有细心照料，所以他撕裂的环状肌好得比身上的鞭伤快很多。可他坐在马桶上，将纱布一点一点抽出来的时候还是疼——某种意义上，羞辱感更甚。  
  
他把那个纱布卷看也不看地扔了，塞了个新的进去。坐了好一会儿，才把心情拾掇拾掇，有力气站起身来了。他一想到昨晚的事，就烦躁得要命。他不确定哈利今天会不会来，或是他愿不愿意来。这都是吃不准的事情，他痛恨“吃不准”。他躺回到床上，也不管会不会将伤口给撕了，就打发时间地看起电视上的新闻。  
  
他的事情上新闻了。犯罪集团的落网花了一整个突发新闻的模块去阐释，艾格西知道这下太阳报的头条准会变成这个。他心满意足地翻了台，看起了做菜，没多久就饿了，又翻起来叫了份中餐。  
  
下午他多数在睡觉；昨天晚上他一点儿也没睡好，下午也睡得浅。他被饥饿唤醒，迷迷瞪瞪摸起来的时候，外头天又黑了，估摸着得有七八点。他这时候反倒没有什么胃口了，电视还开着，他一个下午竟然都是枕着这样的白噪音入睡的。他草草用中午剩下的饭菜填了肚子，盯着电视屏幕，就点起根烟，一口一口地闷头抽。实则电视播了些什么内容，他一点也都看不进去，只是兀自想着自己的事情。  
  
门铃声响起来的时候艾格西不知该说自己意外还是毫不意外，他叼着烟，开了门。哈利站在外头，手里拎着一个袋子。他的眼神躲闪两下，无可避免地移向他嘴唇中间夹着的明明暗暗的烟。  
  
“梅林想带给你的药，”他说，“我就来放一下。马上就走。”  
  
为什么不是梅林来？艾格西喷出口灰烟，那股烟气把哈利半边脸缠了去。哈利神色未变，艾格西也没有戳穿。“进来吧。”他含糊不清地说，“我伤口又裂开了，得请你帮忙。”  
  
他自顾自进屋去了。门口安静了一会儿，然后男人走了进来，门被合上。艾格西爬上床，又盘着腿坐着，把烟缓缓吃到肺里。哈利将药一放，就去卫生间消毒了。艾格西快把这支烟抽完的时候，才迟钝地发现哈利在卫生间待了太久。  
  
以他的记性，他立刻就反应过来是哪里不对劲。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，然后撞开卫生间的门。哈利正站在那里，看着摆在马桶边的垃圾桶。艾格西粗重地吸着气——这种情况下他很难保持冷静——他当然知道哈利是在看哪里，他当然知道哈利看一眼就能看得出来那是什么了。棕红色粘着血迹的纱布卷，这时候都萎缩在哈利眼睛里，变成一滩肮脏的污泥。 _操他妈的。_ 生活就是狗屎。艾格西太阳穴那一块薄薄的颅骨里头藏着的什么东西开始尖锐地痛。他将烟头一下子丢了进去，也不管它会不会烧起来，但哈利一下子将视线移到他身上了；他强硬地拽住哈利的手腕。  
  
“别看了，操。”他说，生拉带拽地没有任何技巧地把哈利拉离了那个地方。哈利的双手还是湿淋淋的，他没有挣扎地被艾格西扯出了卫生间。艾格西抬起头来，看见他的眼神那样痛苦。他不知道自己为什么要那么生气，但他立刻将哈利的手给甩开了。  
  
“又不是什么好不了的伤，”他粗鲁地说，“别看。”他坐回到床上，又慢慢点起一根烟。哈利没有什么怨言地坐了下来，给他拆开靠近肩上创口的胶布。  
  
“你不劝我别抽烟吗？”艾格西问，哈利正在细致地帮他擦拭创口周围的脏污，“我以为你总要说上我几句。”  
  
哈利答：“尼古丁能够缓解一些疼痛。我很高兴看到你没有采用灌醉自己的办法来解除疼痛。”酒精好像渗进伤口里了，艾格西痛得猛缩一下，哈利轻柔按住他的肩膀。“这会有一点疼。”他说，艾格西就不动了，让哈利快速地清理完四周。烟还剩了一半，但艾格西就突然不想抽了。他把烟头摁灭。  
  
“我晚上睡得不好。”艾格西告诉他，“但我现在困了。”他慢慢地躺下去，之前他在自己身后塞了一个枕头，这时候恰好能够垫到肩膀。哈利看着他，他就大着胆子伸出手去，矛盾地把哈利的大拇指握住。  
  
“我睡得不好。”他又重复了一遍，不安地。他盯了一会儿哈利，然后闭上了眼：他很快就睡去了，后来他们安静的呼吸声就交织在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

早上艾格西是被油烟机的声音吵醒的。他还闭着眼，什么都想不起来，就发觉手里空了。他记得前天晚上自己手里抓着东西，顿时慌了神；他将困在被子里的双脚扑腾出来，艰难地睁开眼睛，还没来得及起身，就听一个声音说：  
  
“抱歉，艾格西。吵醒你了？”  
  
艾格西把昨晚上的事想起来了。他也不再执着于睁开眼睛。用腿弯夹了被子，重新盖住冷飕飕的小腿肚。“没有，”他睡眼惺忪地说，“我自己醒了……你在做什么？”  
  
睁开眼睛对于一个睡意悠长的人来说是件难事，尽管他平日里随时随地都得做好从睡梦中一跃而起面对突如其来袭击的准备；但鉴于他仍在养伤，睡到下午三点也不很要紧。带伤归来的特工总是备受宠爱的那一个。“做早餐，”哈利说，“我马上得赶到总部去。你可以再睡一会儿，我做了你的那份，到时候热一热就能吃。”  
  
“现在几点了？”  
  
“五点半。”  
  
“我以为你的惯例是迟到那么十五分钟。”  
  
“是的，”哈利平板地说，“向来是这样，但不免有所意外。”  
  
艾格西还来不及想什么才称得上是个“意外”，油烟机的声音就停了，脚步向他靠近了些。他胡乱挥着手，恰好拉住了哈利的小臂。“别乱动了，”哈利低声说，但任他拉着，没松开也没有回握，“我不想给伤口处理第三遍。”  
  
艾格西含糊地问：“你晚上还会来吗？”  
  
哈利那头沉默了。艾格西拽了拽他的衣服。  
  
“这里没人，”他说，“就我一个。洛克茜短时间内大概不会跟我说话了，梅林他又每天忙得焦头烂额。”他的言下之意是说他无人作伴。哈利却依然不说话。这么僵持久了，艾格西也恼地把他放开了。  
  
“算了，”他恼怒地说，“你爱来不来！”他幅度很大地翻了个身，也不管这么做伤口会不会裂开。哈利在他身后说：  
  
“你不会在这里住很久，手续几乎已经快办完了，得到梅林准许，你就可以回到总部复工。洛克茜的问题，梅林已经跟她做好了交接。你的回归不会有任何异议，我和其他特工也都进行了短暂的谈话。你回去之后就可以开始接受心理辅导，等你的心理状况被评估没有任何问题之后再进行新的任务——”  
  
“为什么要做那么多？”艾格西问，他翻了个身，这回全醒了，他盯着哈利，“如果只是因为愧疚，愧疚你先前对我犯下的行径，你知道，你大可不必。我如今于你而言是个负担。你要以补偿我父亲的方式再补偿我十几年吗？”  
  
他突然就开始愤怒起来了，让他伤心又难过的反倒不是哈利一直以来回避的态度，而是哈利那该死的愧疚心。他无论如何也想象不到，哈利要怎么样再带着那样一种心情捱过十几年。这有什么意义吗？他非得要把肯塔基前一天的情景再重演一遍？哈利透明的棕色眼睛静默地看着他。他那种平静的眼神真叫人感到绝望，艾格西使劲地瞧了几眼，也没能看透他此刻是什么心理。  
  
“算了，”艾格西疲惫地说，他真的感到累了，“都不重要了，既然你现在这么照顾我都是出于愧疚的话。我不在乎。但我说的话都他妈是真的，哈利，我没骗你。”  
  
哈利说：“什么——”然后紧紧地闭上了嘴。他想起来了。艾格西看着他。  
  
 _哈利将他钉在床板上的时候他看不见哈利，但身体里的酸胀让他开始难受地啜泣。“哈利，”他小声地，难受地说，“_ ** _哈利！_** _”哈利只是低头，趴伏下去咬他脖颈，同时还在一下一下很沉重地拍击着他。他后面几乎没被男人碰过，哈利也难忍地一下一下抽着气。“放松，男孩，”他在他耳边说，“是你把自己送到我跟前来的。”_  
  
 _这话没有说错。届时艾格西脑子里哪还有什么该死的任务，哈利的双手扣在他的手背上，紧紧嵌进床垫，他就只会沉着腰，顶着臀部，乖巧地把哈利一次一次都吞进去了。他叫得好像他快要死了。“哈利——”他又叫了一次，这回哈利腾出一只手掰着他的脑袋同他接吻。他吻得很深，艾格西没能透过气，颠乱地一边叫着就一边射了。哈利又将他翻过身来，让他打着抖的两条手臂挂在他脖子上，又插得他干脆连叫都叫不出来。他很确定他自己的脖子和胸前都红了一片，哈利偏还低下头来咬他胸口。_  
  
 _“哈利，”哈利搅进他身体里的时候他粗重地喘息着，夹杂着几声抽泣，“操。我爱你，哈利。”_  
  
 _哈利又低下头来有力地吻他嘴巴。他棕色的几缕头发落下来，搔着艾格西的额头。艾格西蜷着脚趾，两条腿缠住哈利的腰的时候，他也很快就射了。_  
  
“或许。”哈利说，他看上去才刚刚离开了回忆，眼神沉重，“但你该分清你是不是陷入了斯德哥尔摩效应。”  
  
艾格西看了他很久，然后他猛地意识到哈利在暗示什么。这于他而言就变成一种侮辱了。他挣扎着踢掉了被子，裸着上半身步履不稳地踉跄来到哈利面前，狠狠拽住他的领子。哈利没躲。  
  
“你最好他妈的别跟我说这种话，”艾格西说，他微微抬着头，直视着哈利那张该死的平静的脸，“我分得清我喜欢跟谁在一起。别对我指指点点。”  
  
“那是任务，”哈利说，“现在是……不过是很多受害者能够表现出来的一种效应。我或许当初不该来，你就不会被如此深重地影响。”  
  
“你他妈就是个混蛋。”  
  
“是的，”哈利声音稍稍提高了，“因为我 _强奸_ 了你，艾格西！”  
  
艾格西脸色一下子变了：有关那日的回忆全都涌了上来。疼痛和羞辱感绞在一起折磨着他的大脑，他一片空白地放开了手。哈利脸上露出细微的裂缝——他一定察觉到了——然后徒劳地握住他的手腕。  
  
“对不起，”他苍白地说，“艾格西，我没想那么说——”  
  
艾格西呼吸完全变得紊乱，他挣扎着想他可能真的有点轻微的PTSD：他双眼前的视野黑了又亮起，血液疯狂撞击着他的耳膜。他喘了很久，才勉强在一片惊恐中冷静了下来。他看着对方，从哈利的脸上读出了后悔， _深重又闪亮地攒在他紧紧皱起的眉心。_ 他眼皮快速地同下眼睑不断轻触着，他眨眼的样子几乎可以称得上是不知所措。他嘴唇发白。  
  
“因为你从来没有信任过我，”艾格西说，打断了他，“不是吗，哈利？”  
  
哈利将他松开了，艾格西看也不看，就知道他的手指在他手腕上留下了难以磨灭的红印。他用右手去揉了一下，哈利看上去变得更加愧疚。“那是不对的，艾格西。”哈利说，“我不会为我的行为提出任何理由，但我想尽可能地补偿你。”  
  
"用你的愧疚心来补偿我吗？"艾格西问，“真抱歉，哈利，我想我从头到尾要的东西就只有两件，可你拒绝了一个，又不肯给我第二个。别说那些该死的废话了，亚瑟，你已经迟到很久了。”  
  
那是个很明显的逐客令，哈利看着他，然后过了一会儿移开目光。他只是说：“抱歉。好好休息，艾格西。”他转身走了。艾格西站在原地很久，才疲乏地想起来到吃早饭的时候了。他走进厨房的时候，哈利给他做的那份早餐，已经彻底冷了下来。  
  
  
  
下午晚些时候门铃又响了，但这次不是哈利，梅林和洛克茜并肩站在门口，后者摆着张臭脸，前者带这种近似怜悯的神色。艾格西顿时觉得头疼，但比起其他人来说，看见他们的出现，他反倒松了一口气。他侧过身，将他们请了进来。  
  
“如果我要求在你这里喝杯茶，会显得过分吗？”  
  
“会的，洛克茜，”艾格西答，他在梅林旁边的沙发上坐了下来，“鉴于我还是个伤病的事实。”  
  
洛克茜一针见血地指出：“你当时选择对我下手的时候，还发着高烧呢。”  
  
艾格西装模作样地咳嗽两声，扭过了头；她的这句控诉能够彰显出她已经原谅了他，这个不争的事实，然而离他们真正的和解，仍有好一段路要走。她说这话并非是丝毫不带着怨气的。“我很抱歉，洛克茜，”他真诚地说，“那是我现下唯一能够想到的办法。”  
  
洛克茜指责：“你和梅林，什么都不愿意对我说。”梅林在一旁不安地扭了扭脚踝；他们两个确认关系也有好一会儿了，也怪不得洛克茜这样因为欺瞒而变得失魂落魄。艾格西用手肘蹭了蹭梅林，示意让他说些什么。他打了个眼神：他们现在可是被拴在一条绳子上的。  
  
“事出有因，洛克茜。”梅林不得不开口说，“你也明白有多少特工曾经死在了卧底任务里。我和艾格西不得不小心再小心。”  
  
洛克茜转过身来，她叉着手臂抱在前胸，尖刻地说：“的确有理，让我知道了细节，这个任务就算是一败涂地了。”  
  
“不是这样的，”艾格西解释说，“周围人需要将这个细节了解得越少越好，尤其是我们组织里除了我和梅林的其他人。事实上，除了我们，就只有一两个信息部的人在帮忙破译信息。就是为了防止我这样的情况发生。”  
  
“它 _防止_ 了吗？”  
  
“它防止你们温柔地对待一个叛徒，”艾格西说，“温柔对于敌人来说是没有说服力的。”  
  
洛克茜看起来仍旧阴郁，但她明显已经被这套理论说服了。梅林此时站起来，把她带到了怀里。“别生气了，”梅林安慰地说，“这次任务已经结束了。”艾格西看着这对情侣，嘴里发出了“咦”的声音，探过身子给自己倒了杯水，慢慢喝下去润润嗓子。他们终于结束了浓情蜜意的时刻之后，艾格西不受控制地问：  
  
“哈利怎么样了？”  
  
梅林和洛克茜面面相觑一眼。“我还想问你呢，小子，”梅林说，“他回去之后一直找我喝酒，公开开会的时候还好，私下里简直能称得上是萎靡不振。怎么回事？”  
  
他不知道那件事。“我猜他还一直愧疚着，”艾格西说，这倒是句实话，“但我真的觉得烦心。他什么都不说，就只会往我这里送东西。他说他想补偿我的时候，我总会想到我爸爸。那一刻，我就会想，他一辈子都在补偿别人，这有什么意义吗？如果我有了孩子，而我尚未接受他的所谓补偿，他会让我的孩子被迫接受他的好意吗？这实在是……不合理。这一点儿也不合理。”  
  
他喝了回水，然后说：“他也不相信我爱他。啊，这简直称得上是件离谱事。我以为我表现得够明显了，他只是——”他想了想，斟酌着用词“——不断逃避。他是个什么该死的回避型人格吗？”  
  
梅林说：“他一直都是这样，宁愿把什么事情都藏在心里，也不愿意表达任何态度。他也同时是个自大狂，他一旦认为怎么做是对的，他人就再难改变了。”  
  
艾格西耸耸肩。梅林是对的。“我猜想我和他之间还有更多问题，”他说，以一种平静的口吻，“例如信任，例如他对我的感觉。我以前笃定他至少有那么点喜欢我……现在就不确定了。他可能原本也根本不太爱我，只是一种对我父亲愧疚的移情——”  
  
“——那就错了。”梅林说，“他爱你，所有人都能看得出来。所以他当时将你弄得那么狠，我们谁也没想到。可能是因为爱之深切，一旦尝到了被背叛的感觉，部分的爱就转化成了恨了。”  
  
洛克茜倾着身子问他：“别说他了，艾格西，你原谅了吗？”  
  
艾格西移开眼睛。很多问题的答案，他也不甚了解。有时候他以为自己看得很清楚了，实际上还是一团乱麻地在迷雾中伸着双手孩子似地摸索。他没有浪漫地爱过一个人，哈利也没有，在这件事上，他们都是第一次。尽管如此，他们的第一次就将两个人都伤得够呛，打在他身上的鞭子，将哈利也弄得遍体鳞伤。  
  
“也许吧。”他模棱两可地回答，“或者更应该说的是，我 _想_ 原谅，可他没能给我这个机会。哈利是个很骄傲的人，但他的骄傲用错了地方：他放下了身段同我和解，但他不愿意给他自己这个和解的机会。”  
  
“是的，”梅林最终说，“他应当感谢你的大度——在如何道歉和如何接受道歉这一点上，你们都做得很好。但他也应该学着变得对自己大度起来；不然你们两个会一同走进死路。”


	9. Chapter 9

此后再没有人来，不管是哈利，还是梅林或者洛克茜，都陷入了一种这个季度该有的忙碌之中。快要年末的时候，为了进行应有的收尾工作，所有特工都会在这个时间节点上变得异常劳碌。没人再来看过他，洛克茜发过短信简明扼要地说明了她在出任务的事情，而梅林平时一天要监督三到四个任务进程，如今只会更多，所以艾格西并不责怪他的杳无音讯。他唯一想起后会觉得忿忿不平的，只剩下哈利。  
  
哈利没有消息。他不发短信，那日他们爆发了争吵之后更是再也没有来看过他。艾格西不太确定他究竟是在逃避，还是在盘算着一些其他的事情。哈利的心思很深，他从头到尾，都不曾看透。  
  
他在安全屋划下第二个阿拉伯数字的第二条竖线的时候，梅林抽空来了安全屋，带他回到总部参加会议。  
  
会议上，在说完一些无关紧要的事情之后，哈利就开始用一种平静而毫无波澜的语调，说起了他的卧底情况。艾格西垂着头坐在亚瑟右手边的第一个座位上，和他杀死上一任亚瑟的位置一模一样。今天只有三个骑士在总部，于是扫视着他的视线，还多了几分电子信息的冰冷的味道。他的好女孩注视着他的目光，倒是温和而鼓励的。他十分感谢这一点。凯也看着他，目光里说不出是什么情感。  
  
“……因此，加拉哈德应洗去他身上叛徒的罪名。”  
  
哈利结束了他的陈词——他刚刚都说了些什么？艾格西稍稍抬起眼睛来，看见哈利低下了头，用他那对榛子似的瞳孔盯着他。他伸出了一只手。“加拉哈德，欢迎回来。”  
  
艾格西伸出手同他相握。他们的双手礼仪性地握了两三秒，接着同时富有默契地断开。哈利默了一会儿，那种恰到好处的沉默，几乎令所有人都无察无觉，但那是一种微妙的失态，艾格西瞥见其上裂缝。接着，他又用他那温和的口气，话锋一转，说起了别的琐事了。  
  
  
  
艾格西开始定期接受心理咨询。  
  
  
  
传来叩门声。“进来。”艾格西说，他正在撰写报告，抬起头一看，来人是哈利。他很久没有来过这间办公室了，艾格西盯着他走到他自己的办公室中央，手指悬空，忘了再次落上键盘。  
  
“艾格西。”哈利温和地说。他脸上没有显露出任何彰显着他此次前来是要谈些什么的痕迹，艾格西竭尽全力地注视了一会儿他眉间的纹路，也没有看出个所以然。他双手干脆离开了电脑，交握着放在腿上。他不知道哈利的意图，更不知道他该以什么称呼与他相称，于是他干脆合着手，看着他，保持沉默。  
  
哈利的目光有些微的审视。艾格西形容不出那种感觉，但是的，他的目光下他无所遁形。哈利带着一副沉思的，端庄的面容，穿着一身得体的定制，端正地站在他面前；这个姿态下，艾格西离不开那个被噩梦缠身的夜晚。他遏制着自己的呼吸，然后说：“请坐。”  
  
哈利好像迟钝地意识过来在他身上发生了什么。他迅速后退两步，以一种与他平日里毫不相称的局促姿态坐在了他离他有两米远的沙发上。他们这回视线就处于同一水平面上了。艾格西用手指刮了一下自己的鼻子，装作毫不在意地看了一会儿窗外的绿植，接着才移回了目光。  
  
“怎么了？”他问，客观地，“是有任务分配给我吗？”  
  
哈利说：“在你结束心理咨询之前，都不会给你分配新的任务。”  
  
艾格西知道他要同他来谈些什么了。“不错，”他对他说，“那我怕是得放一个多月的长假，圣诞节之后才有机会去出外勤。”  
  
“如果你的情况有所好转，我想出任务是迟早的事。”  
  
艾格西决心单刀直入。“她对你说了什么？”  
  
“……说你拒绝在谈话中保持坦诚。”  
  
艾格西又把视线移向那株窗外的绿植。它的植株有一半被阳光照亮，变成一种近乎透明的黄绿色，而另一半隐在阴影中的沉淀成了深绿。阳光将它劈成两半，让它尖锐得有些刺眼。他回想起多年之前，他父亲尚未死去时门口栽种的那株树。它很快就被人砍去了，指不定用它孱弱的树干做成了怎样粗制滥造的木材，打成卖给穷人的桌椅。他不断地想入非非，哈利即便看出了他的心不在焉，也没有出声打搅他此刻不合时宜的胡思乱想。不多时，他总算将自己拽回了当下的谈话中来。  
  
“我没有‘拒绝保持坦诚’。”艾格西向他保证，“我没有在细节上欺骗她一个字眼。”  
  
哈利用沉默的双眼看着他。他瘦长的手指慢慢地把玩黑伞弯曲的伞柄，艾格西视线移下去，望着他灵巧的手指动作，忘了他们此时正处于怎样的情形。  
  
“我不清楚你同她说了些什么，你明白，心理咨询师不会披露你们的任何谈话细节，”哈利指出，“但我知道你没有百分百地保持知无不言的态度。隐瞒某种意义上也是种欺骗。”  
  
“你不能期待我将所有事情都对她说。”  
  
“那你的情况就永远无法好转。”  
  
“也许我根本就不用心理咨询！”  
  
艾格西失态地略略提高了声音，然后看到哈利突然露出的微微愕然的面孔之后，又把音量降了下来。“我以为心理咨询是可以解决问题的，”他将自己稍微拉了回来，说，“但不是。我束手束脚，并且不该说的东西太多。不如我自己消化来得更好。”  
  
哈利说：“你需要专业人士对你进行心理疏导……如果这意味着你要托出一切的话，请这么做，艾格西。”  
  
他说的话，到最后变成一个真挚的恳求。哈利也许一辈子没有这么恳求过别人，艾格西说不上来他内心的复杂感受，所以他说：“别这么说了，哈利。有些事情不该说。”  
  
“你无须顾及我。”  
  
“我不得不顾及你。这件事尚且无人得知，你知道它对你的位置有多少影响吗？”  
  
“那就让它影响。”哈利平静地说，他说出这些话的流畅程度，让人很难不怀疑他曾将这些句子排演过上千遍，“亚瑟的位置没有你的状况来得重要。”  
  
最开始，艾格西并未意识到他说了些什么。他瞪着哈利，好一会儿之后，才勉强将那句话在嘴中品出了个中意味。他试着开口说些什么，几次尝试都失败了。哈利耐心地等待着。他像一潭深湖，艾格西在谭边望，望不到头。他尽管将自己溺进去好了，一直、一直沉底，那湖也在他力所能及的范围内毫无止尽。他慢慢地说：“哈利，你知道你没必要为我这么做。我说过我早已原谅你了。”  
  
“这改变不了我犯了罪的事实。”哈利说，“不论你原谅与否，我都不可能原谅我自己。而我说出这番话，并不全然是出于愧疚，希望你明白这一点。我不会阻止你将事实说出来，相反，我更希望你能这么做。”  
  
艾格西胸膛开始微微地起伏了：他怎么能这么做？他绝不可能忍心将哈利推到那样口诛笔伐的境地。就算他还尚且有些怨言，那也该是他们两个之间的事。他恼怒地说：“不可能，哈利！别再提出这样的话来了，如果你还是觉得对我愧疚难忍——”  
  
“——看在上帝的份上，这不都是愧疚！”  
  
艾格西猛地闭上了嘴。他惊愕地看着哈利。对方已经在沙发上挺直了脊背，呈现出一种防御性的姿态，脸上露出受伤的神色；他看上去犹如一只伏在地上，舔舐着流血伤口的狮子，而今鬃毛黯淡，眼神浑浊。艾格西这才注意到他眼下的青色：那让他看上去更为衰老了，而他从前从未注意过这一点。仿佛只要一碰上他的事情，哈利就会变得这样束手无策。他下意识地说“对不起”，而哈利摆一摆手，让他别再说下去了。  
  
“该说这句话的是我，艾格西。”哈利疲惫地同他说，“我在‘愧疚’这件事上，犯了无数个错。你记得那些的，而我也从不曾忘记。艾格西，到了我这个年龄的人，他们仍然是会成长的；因此我要对你说的是，我做这些不仅仅是为了补偿你，补偿我的良心。除去补偿的部分，我仍然全心全意地想要为你这么做。请你告诉我你知道这是为什么。”  
  
艾格西只是说：“我不知道。”他倾身过去，他的眼睛和哈利的眼睛就离得更近，他得以看见光在哈利眼睛里的碎波。他想说，“请你告诉我”，但他只是等着，等着哈利同他说出那一句他等了很久的话。可是哈利又对他说：  
  
“如果你答应我向心理咨询师坦诚的话，我愿意告诉你。”  
  
“所以——这是个要挟？”  
  
哈利微微笑了。“你完全可以这么讲。”  
  
“我不会那么做的，”艾格西坚定地告诉他，“但如果是你，我会愿意对你说一说。”  
  
“我不是专业人士，艾格西。”  
  
“那你低估了你自己和所谓专业性相比在我心中的重要程度。”  
  
哈利有点惊诧地看着他，艾格西也微笑起来了：“如果你愿意的话，明天晚上七点见。”  
  
  
  
 _“请你从头到尾将审讯的整个过程都同我说一说吧，特工加拉哈德。你在这里是安全的。”_  
  
 _“……只是很寻常的审讯。鞭刑，水刑。”_  
  
 _“我想换了他人，也并不会将其视作是寻常。”_  
  
 _“不，女士，你也许低估了我们曾遭受过酷刑的痛苦程度。”_  
  
 _“可对你来说，那也许是不一样的。你知道，施刑者不是别人。据我所知，他曾在你的学徒期间担任过你的导师，而在他假死之后，你们的关系变得很近。”_  
  
 _“女士，我听不懂你的暗示。”_  
  
 _“你可以从字面意思理解：你们会分享晚餐，进行朋友间的交谈，诉说工作上的事。我无意窥探隐私，只是亲眼所见。”_  
  
 _“……是的，女士，你可以这么说。”_  
  
 _“想谈谈你的感受吗？”_  
  
 _“其他特工被折磨时是什么感受，我就是什么感受，女士，那些话你也许听过上万遍了。”_  
  
 _“但你们的感受都是独特的，也许会大同小异，但我想听听你真实的，不加掩饰的想法。说出来，也许你就能够放下那些重担。”_  
  
 _“……”_  
  
 _“那么来想象这样一个人。他与你落入了相同的境地。你认为他会在此中如何作想？”_  
  
 _“痛苦。”_  
  
 _“很好。他为什么会痛苦？”_  
  
 _“因为那是他的朋友。”_  
  
 _“仅仅是因为这个吗？”_  
  
 _“……因为他被冤枉了，而他同时又什么都不能说。不然他就会伤害到他的朋友。”_  
  
 _“他真是个善良的人，加拉哈德……我很钦佩他的坚持。告诉我。这个人最终会原谅他朋友在他身上造成的伤害吗？”_  
  
 _“会的，会的……他一定会的。但也许他最大的问题不在他的身上，而在于他的朋友……他愿不愿意原谅他造成的伤害。”_  
  
 _“你认为他造成了怎样的伤害呢？”_  
  
 _“最简单的，女士，就是身体上的那些伤痕……那些纵横交错的鞭子，它们是……红色的。那真的很疼，女士，新加坡的鞭刑，比起这样的刑罚来说，都轻柔得像是挠痒。因为那些鞭子是吃到你皮肤里去的，它们的牙齿是烫的，被鞭打完之后，你会觉得那更像是一种尖锐的烫伤；水刑比那还要更令人恐惧，因为当你的呼吸被一次次地剥夺之后，你会宁愿自己就这么死了。我说真的。那只手按着你的脖子，你就没办法反抗了。意志薄弱的人，被浸了几回之后，就会什么都说出来，倒罐子里的巴豆似的，那时候你只想着能怎么活下去，而不是你如何能够保持一颗对组织的忠心。”_  
  
 _“他会恨他吗，因为这些？”_  
  
 _“他也许……有些怨言。但不是因为这些。”_  
  
 _“那又是为什么？”_  
  
 _“……”_  
  
 _“加拉哈德？”_  
  
 _“……”_  
  
 _“加拉哈德。”_  
  
 _“……抱歉，女士。但我觉得有些累了。今天到此为止吧。”_


	10. Chapter 10

事实上，他们并没有能够在第二天七点的时候见上面。这并不意味着一方另有新约而毁了这个，而只是由于一次小小的意外：艾格西第二天下午近傍晚的时候，他的医生才通知他晚上需要去医疗部做个检查，看看伤口的恢复情况如何，而艾格西盯着那条消息懊恼地想，他好像全然忘了有那么回事。医生一个星期来只有那个时间在医疗部，因此艾格西不得不给哈利发了信息，请他们改时。他发出的消息里用上了足以表达深刻歉意的词藻，他毕竟还不想让哈利认为他对这次毁约无动于衷。  
  
哈利很快就回复了。他说， _安心去做检查，艾格西，注意身体，我们的会面并不是比你自己更重要的事情。_ 艾格西把那条消息看了很久，心里总不是滋味，烦躁地看了很久，之后打去一行字： _明天，老时间？_ 哈利再没有回复了，艾格西猜测他可能正忙，或是干脆就不想搭理他。隔空对谈就是有这样的坏处，他永远看不见哈利的脸，自然也就无从揣摩他的心思。他的话说得公正又客气，可他心里的想法，隐藏在这样冷静的文字背后，就永远无从被人得知了。艾格西讨厌这种要他自己去揣测的感觉。  
  
他拖着步子，简单吃了些三明治就到医疗部去了。医生替他换了创口上的纱布，大部分伤口都结了痂，有了好转的迹象。医生夸了他包扎手法之精妙，艾格西慢吞吞地说：“这都是亚瑟干的。他也许更愿意你当面夸夸他。”  
  
医生也笑了。“亚瑟从来是这儿的一把好手，”他低下头去用酒精擦拭褐色的痂的时候说，“他对你的细心还真是令人羡慕。”  
  
“他可能只是觉得对我有愧。”  
  
“啊，我都听说了。我很为那个抱歉。”  
  
“没有的事。都过去了。”  
  
“但他很在意你，这倒是个不争的事实。”医生结束包扎的时候，轻轻拍了拍他的伤口部位，问他疼不疼，艾格西摇头，“他前段时间把我们都吓得够呛，你不想看见那样的亚瑟，永远不想。”  
  
艾格西想，他也许早就看过了呢，在囚室里，一头发了狂的狮子，他的手硬得像铁。思及此，他轻微地哆嗦了一下，医生以为他是因为露着上身而发冷，遂为他提来一条毯子。他也盖上了，空空落落地想着那一日的细节，到了近乎有些偏执的地步。这倒并不是说他真的在乎哈利对他做的事有多么残忍，而是那些记忆就只是犹如木板似的横亘在他喜爱和嫉恨的边界处，让他难以释怀。  
  
他如今看到哈利依旧会感到害怕……那并不是他主观想要去生出的恐惧，而是一种因为饱受挫折而已经埋在骨骼里的下意识反应。他是条被巴甫洛夫豢养的狗，但那狗不再塌着舌头冲着铃声流口水，因为他的巴甫洛夫在给了慰藉后，狠狠地将他的脊梁骨给折碎了。在这样的情况下，不需要反复学习验证记忆，狗也能在一看到巴甫洛夫的时候，就自然地感到恐惧。这种类比不很恰当，但事实就是这样：人们对痛苦的记忆总是比快乐更深。一旦痛苦根深蒂固，快乐的记忆也只作为痛苦的伴生为这种尖锐添砖加瓦。  
  
哈利比他高上了半头——而他的肩颈胸背，如此宽阔。叫是从前，他会以为那是出自米开朗基罗的手笔，但现在他想起那些，除了恐惧，他就只能想起血的味道，挤仄的空间，和哈利将他抵在石头做的地面和铜墙铁壁般的身躯之间时他完全被打开的痛苦。仅仅是想象他同哈利离得过近的场景，他的双眼就不能看到除了他浆硬衬衫和面料下紧绷肌肉以外的事物，而单单是那一个想象中的情形，就能够给他带来无尽的惊恐和溺毙似的窒息。  
  
他们结束检查的时候，艾格西从床上下来了。他转过头问：  
  
“能给我来支烟吗？”  
  
  
  
艾格西虽是已经恢复了一个清清白白的自由之身，可他归根到底还没有完全通过出外勤的评估测试，因此他一个整天都不得不无所事事地待在总部，写他那冗长又啰嗦的报告。洛克茜路过的时候，没少对他的现状幸灾乐祸。唯一让艾格西感到慰藉的是，洛克茜这两天刚好也没有任务，因此她在训练之余，总还能够路过加拉哈德的办公室，坐下来同他小聊一会儿天。  
  
他们谈的事情很多，有时谈这周末想去做的事，有时候谈家庭，有时谈任务。到一天结束的时刻，洛克茜终于从他的办公室离开，他检查文档的时候，才发现自己半心半意打上去的报告里满篇都是拼错的词。他把那些词都改了，一看时间，已经将近六点半。他收拾了东西就乘着子弹列车往回赶了。  
  
他从裁缝店里出来，才看见天是暗紫色的，但是没有星星。伦敦这时候的气压很低，多半是要下雨了。他随手拦了辆出租，就往哈利家里赶。  
  
他忍不住去想哈利此时会在做什么。他一整天都待在办公室，尚未同他碰过面。他擅自揣测着他曾经的导师坐在办公室里沉思的样子——他只想象他沉静的面容，而并非他有力的两条手臂，足以能够扼杀他人的大腿和锋利的肩背。他想象他沉思时放大的瞳孔映出的晶亮的白色银屏，以及他无意识地用手指点着桌面的习惯，他难以捉摸的嘴唇。艾格西陷入出租车黑色硬皮制成的座椅里，也陷进了夜为他编织出的一片绮梦：当夜幕来临时，人们总会毫无缘由地开始想入非非。当出租最终停下来的时候，他下车也步履蹒跚，像是才睡过一场。  
  
他站在巷口，迟疑地抬起头打量哈利家的阳台：白色的阳台上，此刻空无一人，黑色从百叶窗的格栅之中蔓延。艾格西犹豫了一会儿，去敲了敲门。没有回音，他看了看表，已经接近七点十五。几滴冰凉的水砸在他头顶，他就知道快要下雨了。  
  
但说到底，他还是有点茫然地不知道发生了什么。哈利是不在家，还是干脆与别人早已有了约？他又敲了一次门，里面依旧没有回声。他站了一会儿，想起哈利给过他家门钥匙。  
  
他用那把钥匙打开门。  
  
里面一片漆黑……或者该说是意料中的死寂。但艾格西还没有关上门，于是得以借着微弱的，石板上反射来的光，看见屋内的场景：哈利坐在客厅，身旁围着一堆贴满了各色标识的酒瓶。  
  
艾格西停在那里。他忘记了要把自己的手放在哪里。屋外开始下雨，雨点啮咬着他身后脚下的石头做的地皮。  
  
艾格西，该怎么说，他没想到迎接他的是这样一幅场景，因为哈利看上去——他看上去——分明喝得很醉了。他的发茬东倒西歪地缠结在头上，完全没了平日里的平整同条理，长在他头皮上的发丝，就像是棕褐色的簇簇杂草。他的皱纹妥帖地延伸在他的眼角和鼻翼。它们长而深刻。也许是因为屋外反来的光本就惨白，连同他露出来的那半边侧脸，都苍白得吓人，只有颧骨停留着死气沉沉的红色。艾格西不知道自己吃惊地盯着哈利的时候，他有没有失声叫了叫他的名字，即使有，那也是很微弱的；但哈利听到了，朝他这里机械地转过了头。  
  
“啊。艾格西？”  
  
艾格西下意识地说：“我在。”哈利用对不上焦的眼睛从沙发上望过来，在酒瓶里咣当挣扎了两步好像想站起来，但随即又心事重重地不动了。  
  
“关上门吧，”他说，梦呓般地，“我——你最好不要看我看得太清楚。”  
  
这是什么意思？艾格西服从他命令的动作都成为某种条件反射了，他将门合上之后，才来得及想起这要求来得没头没尾。然后他就想起了昨天。啊，是的，是那么一回事。  
  
“其实你不用……”  
  
艾格西听到哈利站起来的声音了。他一边晃晃悠悠地过来，好像一边还踢翻了几个酒瓶，因为玻璃高亢嚓叫着，乒乒乓乓落在地上。他犹豫着站在原地，也没将话头说完。哈利来到他面前的时候，他鼻尖埋进一股酒味里。他耸了耸鼻翼，喘不上气地说：  
  
“哈利，你喝酒了……”  
  
哈利没说话，而艾格西也看不见他究竟是什么样的神情。他局促地停住。他们彼此无言地站在彼此对面，然后哈利突然说：  
  
“我以为你已经回去了。”  
  
艾格西问：“什么？”  
  
“我不以为你真的想来。”  
  
“我不……”艾格西想了想，他对味过来了，“你觉得我之前拒绝你，是在编造理由好毁约？”  
  
哈利低声说：“我没那么以为。我以为后面你是在同我客气。”  
  
“所以你没有回复我。”  
  
“我没有，对，我没有。”  
  
哈利大概是真的醉了。他平时说话声音就低，这时候艾格西非要凑得很近，才能听见他含糊咕哝的喉音。他神志不很清醒的时候，每一句话会悄声地、近乎是懦弱地重复两遍。尽管如此，他站在那里，好像还是没有一点醉态。艾格西突然就不知道他应该说些什么了，因为哈利步履维艰到像是一步走错就会同他分道扬镳……艾格西很不是滋味地盯着他身前的一片黑暗。  
  
“别开灯。”哈利又说，“我知道你大概怕我，那就这样最好。”  
  
“也许过一段时间就好了。”  
  
“也许永远也不会好呢？”  
  
“哈利，”艾格西叹了口气，“我不想鹦鹉学舌，把一句话翻来覆去说个无数遍。”  
  
“我知道，我知道。你原谅我了。这不是一个合适的我原谅自己的借口。”  
  
“哈利——”  
  
“艾格西。请你。站着别动，好吗？”  
  
艾格西听话地并住双脚，可还是对哈利要做的事情没有个主意。直到一个温热的身躯贴上他的身体，哈利的下巴温顺地轻轻搁在他凹陷的颈弯，两条手臂从他腋下穿过，将他抱在怀里。柔软的褐色头发搔着他的脸颊。他完全没有想到这个，僵硬地任由哈利轻轻地压着他，两个人手脚缠绕着，他身后抵着门板。  
  
过了一会儿，他迟疑地伸出双手来，把哈利也回抱着。他们并非从未拥抱过，当哈利恢复记忆，那次是他主动，把眼窝里两包眼泪隐藏在拥抱背后，然后把自己全都毫无保留地丢进那个拥抱里，或者说，把自己整个都丢给了哈利。而如今，他安慰地用手掌在哈利脊背上打着圈，笨拙地模仿着上次哈利拥抱他时所做的那样；他一向学得很好，虽然生疏，但他希望这至少能够起点作用。然后——他感觉到了。 _温热的液体渗进他脖颈后的衣领。_  
  
他的手指摸到了哈利的颤抖。他的脊背，鲸鱼般曲线优美的脊骨，在沉郁地颤抖。艾格西失态地意识到是哈利在流泪，他脆弱地，安静地，抱着他，然后流泪。艾格西也安静下来，却不知道如何放置双眼，只能用手指穿进哈利脑后的头发，用指肚揉搓他的头皮；聊胜于无的安慰，但胜过千言万语。哈利的手臂抱他抱得很紧，又局促，他同时能够接受到这两种情感的一刻，本就是个近似谬误般的感知，可哈利偏偏就是这么矛盾……他一直都是这样奇异的矛盾体，艾格西意识到，他在惩戒他的时候，是否也曾像现如今这样挣扎？  
  
“哈利。”他最终说，“我们去坐一会儿……你才喝了酒。”  
  
哈利温顺地放开了他。艾格西牵着他的手臂，扫开地上已经空了大半的酒瓶。有些已经洒了，但那些无法改变的事情，他不想再去心疼地处理。他们一齐坐在沙发上的时候，艾格西终于勉强看清了他颤抖的嘴唇。他按住哈利的肩膀。  
  
“你想摸摸我身上的伤吗？”艾格西问，“它们已经快要全都好了。”  
  
他稍稍掀开一角衣服，然后引着哈利的手去摸他腰上的那一条。哈利的手是冰的，他触上去的时候，艾格西咬牙忍住战栗。哈利一旦有了退却的意思，他就将他继续按上去。  
  
“哈利，”艾格西说，“你得正面它……我们都得正面它。发生过的事情，它们就已经发生了。”  
  
哈利的手指揉着他的伤口，他声音很低地说：“我可以避免更进一步的伤害……我可以选择相信你。”  
  
“知道事实前，没人能够全部相信我。”艾格西说，“你已经做得很好。”  
  
“后面的呢？我——”  
  
“你强奸了我？”艾格西反问，“是的，是的。你想说什么？”  
  
“我那时候太生气了，艾格西。但我不想。我那时候怎么能够犯下这样的恶行？艾格西，我看着你的时候，我就能看见我身上黑色的罪恶。你不该……你不该说那种话。你让我觉得我也许值得，你让我……我不该。你也不该原谅我，这种错误罪无可赦……你该将我们之间的事情原原本本告诉梅林，然后让其他人来对我定罪。艾格西，我……这是个错误。尤其在我 _爱_ 你的时候。”  
  
哈利说完这句话，就很突然地停下来了。他也许并没想这么说，因为说了爱，好像就能弥补一切似的，而他不想用轻飘飘的一个词，就抹灭自己所有的过错。他想撤回去，但是艾格西又不依不饶地握住他的手腕。  
  
“够了，老家伙，我知道你爱我。行了，你心里想的东西真是复杂。如果我已经不在意了，你也不要在意。折磨自己没有什么好处。”  
  
“我只想告诉你，看清你对面的人。”哈利说，“他不完美，甚至肮脏。即使是这样，你也毫不在乎吗？”  
  
艾格西说：“我更在意的是他能别用悔意折磨自己了。十几年已经足够后悔了。”然后他倾过身去，把哈利吻住了。他们柔和地接着吻，艾格西在他嘴里尝到了酒精和眼泪。他们分开的时候，两个人都稍显冷静了下来。艾格西已经能从黑暗中，辨认出哈利的一对眼睛。  
  
“哈利·哈特，我很清楚我没有爱上个圣人。”艾格西有点喘不上来气地告诉他，“你也没有。你他妈的要真在意那么多，那你就把你剩下那几十年赔我吧。我不在意这代价。”  
  
哈利只是说：“是的，是的。”然后他们又一次地接了吻，吻到最后，他们都已经变得晕晕乎乎了。  
  
艾格西以为自己也醉了酒。  
  
  
  
艾格西醒来的时候，窗外已经亮了。他微微掀起眼皮，看见窗帘一条缝里的枝头上坠着露水。  
  
昨晚该是下了很大的雨……但具体什么时候停了的，艾格西也记不清了。他只记得他们连拉带拽地，累得没脱衣服就上床来睡了觉。哈利的手臂搭在他的腰侧，正巧是他昨天抚过的那一条疤上。它如今已经隐秘地开始发痒，因此就快要好了。  
  
哈利仍在沉睡着。他醒来之后头定会觉得很疼，因为他昨天喝了很多酒，宿醉会让他好好难受一阵子。艾格西从被窝里滑溜地坐了起来，稍稍拉开一点窗帘：今天阳光很好，街道变成了暖黄色。他又将窗帘合上了，背过身有些犹豫地看向仍在熟睡的哈利。  
  
他们昨晚好像谈了很久，有他们之间的事，有很多、很多其他的事。有关于哈利的，他不知道的，哈利都向他全盘托出了。这是很奇妙的，哈利不是个善于打开心扉的人，可他至少能够一次放下防备，即便他并不十分清醒着，也是好的。他最后说，艾格西，你看到我明明还会感到害怕。他说这话的时候很犹豫，手指把他的拽得很紧。而艾格西也拉着他，安慰地对他说，没关系的，哈利，你不会再让我害怕了，是吗？哈利把头蹭在他的颈窝，懒懒地去吻他脖子，把他蹭得很痒。  
  
所以，这就是了。艾格西看着哈利，仍然心生无比的喜爱。他有点拿不准这时候该是先给他一个吻，还是先给他调一杯蜂蜜水；他想了想，这两件事无论按哪个顺序做，其实都来得及。于是他掀开哈利的额发，亲吻了一下他的额头之后，就披上了他的红色浴袍，下楼去为他准备蜂蜜水了。  
  
他期待着哈利醒来的一刻。


End file.
